


V is for Virgil

by rockergirl57



Series: V is for... [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Abuse, Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Alpha Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Alpha Logic | Logan Sanders, Alpha Morality | Patton Sanders, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders Has PTSD, Daddy Kink, Heavy Angst, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Multi, Omega Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Secret Identity, Unsympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Unsympathetic Deceit Sanders, Virgil is famous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:48:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 57
Words: 37,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22548070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rockergirl57/pseuds/rockergirl57
Summary: Two weeks.  Virgil just has to make it two weeks.  In two weeks, at the movie premier, his face will be relieved to the world and people will stop being interested in him.  Hopefully, he can just go back to the shy and anxious omega he has always been instead of pretending to be confident.  The only thing people actually care about when it comes to him is the mystery of the mask anyways.  They don't really care about the comics that have earned him millions.  People just want to know who is under the mask...or at least that's what he thinks.In the meantime, Virgil decides to take some time off both to relax and due to his upcoming heat.  What will happen when he finds out he'll be staying with three fanboy alphas who fall in love with the shy omega before they even know his secret?
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil/Creativity | Roman/Logic | Logan/Morality | Patton, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: V is for... [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1659331
Comments: 377
Kudos: 668





	1. Coming Home

**Author's Note:**

> i hope y'all like it! :)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is just a short introduction chapter with a little bit about Virgil's fame. The next chapter (whenever that will be written and posted) will get more into the story and bring in the others.

“Who is V?” Virgil read the magazine’s cover to himself with a bit of a laugh as he waited for his Uber at the airport. “V is a nobody pretending to be somebody.” He sighed a bit sadly as he sat the magazine down. Excluding his manager, no one knew that Virgil and V are the same person despite being nothing alike yet. Virgil is simply an incredibly shy omega who rarely speaks to anyone he doesn’t have to and is a poster child for someone suffering from anxiety and depression; meanwhile, V is just this confident and charismatic beta persona who won’t take off their beautifully decorated black and purple mask. Sometimes, Virgil forgets that V is a part of him due to how differently he acts under his mask.

“Two weeks,” Virgil mumbled softly. “Two weeks until my career ends. People will see my face, realize that I’m not worth their time, and in another year or so I can start my early retirement.” He didn’t know if he really wanted people to know his identity or not. He was tired of lying and hiding behind a mask on occasions V had to be seen in public, yet he was proud of the work he had accomplished. What just started as a combination of his interest in drawing and a project his therapist suggested, turned into a popular comic book series and in two weeks a movie based off his comics will premiere. 

Until the movie premiere though, it was Virgil’s plan just to take some time off. Between the fact that he was supposed to go into heat in less than a week and the overwhelming stress from planning his face revel, he needed to just relax and do nothing. 

Once his Uber arrived, Virgil hopped in and the car drove off to the apartment he had continued to rent in the area even though he had moved out west. Even though it wasn’t much he considered it his summer home. Well home wasn’t the right word exactly. It was more of a four bedroom, two-story house that the landlord rented by the bedroom.

Eventually, the car stopped outside the apartment. Virgil thanked the driver and gathered his things from the trunk before walking up the front steps and into the house. 

“Hello?” he said as he entered in case anyone happed to be home – no one was. Between the house being decorated differently from the last time he was here and the overwhelming smell of alpha, he could only assume that meant new roommates. 

Instead of the snake skin everything one of his previous roommates enjoyed, the apartment was decorated with what could only be described as Disney meets modern art. Virgil could also see a lot of references to Broadway shows, Harry Potter, and his own comics; yet the apartment didn’t look messy or like a teenager’s bedroom. In fact, he thought it was rather nicely decorated. The large couch he had bought for the apartment sat where it always had. Behind it was a dining table and a new bookshelf. He sits his bags on the couch as he goes to take a closer look around.

On the bookshelf he could see a large collection of comic books. He chuckled to himself as he pulled one of the books out and saw it was a near mint condition zero issue of his series. These didn’t sell well when he released them, but once the series took off they were extremely sought after. Virgil smiled softly as he took the comic out of its protective covering and pulled a sharpie from his pocket so he could autograph it for whichever of his new roommates owns it. Quickly, he scribbles a surprisingly fancy letter V on the glossy paper and puts it back in the covering without anyone showing up. Before he can put it back in the bookshelf though, one of his new roommates comes home. Virgil jumps and curls into himself as the new person shouts, “Who are you and what are you doing with that comic‽”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope y'all liked it! :)


	2. First Impressions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First impressions can be good, bad, or anywhere in between

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any suggestions for comic book character names would be much appreciated. They aren't needed yet but may be needed in future chapters.

Virgil jumps and curls into himself as the new person shouts, “Who are you and what are you doing with that comic‽” 

“I’m sorry,” Virgil says instinctively as he turns to see a man wearing a white T-shirt and red jacket behind him, who he can only assume to be is roommate. “I was just looking. I’m sorry.” He shouldn’t be so afraid of who he assumes to be one of his new roommates, yet he’s frozen like a deer in headlights even though everything in him is telling him to run away.

The other person rushes towards him and takes the comic from his hands. “You could have…” the man starts to say as he looks over every visible inch of the comic and protective covering until he comes across the signature. “WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT DID YOU DO TO THIS COMIC!” he practically growls in anger. At this closeness, Virgil could tell that the other man happened to be an alpha, and he was pretty sure that the alpha could tell he was an omega.

“I…” Virgil says as he curls further in on himself, “I was just looking.” He couldn’t admit he autographed it. He couldn’t tell this stranger who he is.

“NO!” the man growls. “You scribbled on it like a child, Jason Toddler.”

“I’ll get you a new one,” Virgil promises. “It can be an autographed copy if you want.”

“This was a zero issue of Twisted Madness! You can’t even find a copy to replace it! Whoever you are, get out!” The alpha points to the front door.

Virgil uses this opportunity to grab one of his bags off the couch and make a dash for the stairs. He doesn’t stop until he’s outside his bedroom (which also happens to be the master bedroom and conjoining bathroom). Quickly, he unlocks the door, steps in his room, and locks the door behind him. He doesn’t want the alpha following him. In the safety of his room, he sinks to the floor and lets tears fall into his lap.

Several hours pass before Virgil hears a soft knock on his bedroom door. “Go away!” Virgil says as his voice cracks.

“If that’s what you want, kiddo,” a man’s voice responds. It wasn’t the voice of the man who yelled at him earlier. This voice was kinder and softer around the edges. “I just thought I would invite you to join us for dinner so we can meet our roommate. I’ll go tell the others you don’t want to join us though.” Virgil can hear the sadness in the man’s voice even through the locked door.

“Wait,” Virgil says as he gets up and unlocks the door. He opens it just a crack so he can the man. Like the alpha from earlier, this person was taller than Virgil. The man wore a light blue polo with a grey hoodie tied around his shoulders. His hair was a light brown and looked incredibly soft, and he wore thick-framed glasses. 

“I…” Virgil started to say, “I’ll be down in a few minutes.”

“Okay,” this man said with a smile. “I’m Patton by the way. Take your time. I’ll be downstairs with Logan and Roman, my boyfri~ I mean our other roommates.” Patton gives Virgil another smile before making his way back downstairs.

Virgil waits until Patton is out of sight before closing the door again. He steps into the master bathroom and takes a look at himself in the mirror. His makeup has run down his cheeks and his purple dyed hair is a matted mess. Thankfully, he left some makeup supplies and essentials here last time he visited. He removes and reapplies his makeup as quickly as possible while making sure to get that raccoon look he usually goes for. He brushes his hair and makes sure he is presentable. He may not exactly like human contact, but if it is necessary he doesn’t want to look like he was hit by a bus.

Once pleased with how he looks, Virgil steps back into his bedroom. “Comics,” he mumbles to himself before making his way to the shelf where he keeps one of his private collections of his series. “He doesn’t want it ‘scribbled on’,” Virgil thinks out loud. “Would he want one of the unreleased versions…no he would think that’s a fake…regular copy?” Deciding on which copy to give the alpha that had scared him earlier, he grabbed one of nearly a dozen mint condition zero issue off the shelf and made his way downstairs.

“He ruined your zero issue, Patton!” Virgil heard the alpha from earlier yell as he approached the bottom of the steps. “Why aren’t you angry? Upset? Something‽”

“I am upset, Roman,” Patton answered, “but that won’t fix anything. At least we still have a copy, and you said he offered to replace it if he can find one.”

“This scribble, as you called it, is an exact copy of V’s signature, by the way,” another, much more serious voice adds to the conversation. Virgil assumes this to be Logan, but he isn’t sure yet. “Therefore, it cannot be considered ruined.”

From the bottom of the stairs, Virgil can see all three of his roommates. A dark-haired man in a black polo, blue necktie, and thick-rimmed glasses similar to Patton’s is sitting at the dining table inspecting the comic very carefully. He is even wearing gloves to keep fingerprints off the cover. Meanwhile, Patton is in the kitchen cooking something while the alpha that yelled at him earlier stands behind him talking.

Virgil stands there quietly and watches them interact. They don’t even notice he’s there until his phone goes off. It clearly alarmed all three of Virgil’s roommates given that they all jumped and two of them shrieked. “Hi,” Virgil laughs as he quickly answers his text before putting his phone away. “I’m Virgil.”


	3. Introductions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil is officially introduced to Roman and Logan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the short chapters. I'm doing that both out of a preference for shorter chapter when reading or writing a multi-chapter work and cause of ADHD.

Virgil walks over to the table and sits in on the back of the couch with his feet in one of the chairs. “Hi Virgil,” Patton says a bit too happily from the kitchen. “You already met Roman.” Patton points to the alpha on the other side of the kitchen that is glaring in Virgil’s direction. “And that’s Logan.” Patton points to the man sitting at the table.

“It is nice to make your acquaintance, Virgil” says Logan in a somewhat robotic yet friendly voice.

“Logan’s not the best with emotions, but he’s a softie deep down,” Patton says with a bit of a laugh.

“Uh hi…” Virgil says a bit awkwardly. There were too many eyes on him. If he had his mask on he could fake confidence and face this, but he can’t wear his mask right now. “I uh…here…” Virgil tosses the comic book down on the table in front of Logan. “To uh you know replace the one I destroyed earlier.”

Logan holds up the comic book so the others can see it. 

“Thank you Virgil,” Patton squeaks.

“How did you? Where?” Roman stammers as he speaks, lost for words.

“It’s nothing. I have several copies in my room,” Virgil says with a shrug. “I also have several signed copies and an origional from before the editor suggested a name change for the series.”

“Then why didn’t you give us a signed copy‽” Roman asks.

“You said you didn’t want it scribbled on,” Virgil points out with a roll of his eyes.

“I didn’t want you to scribble on it,” Roman says matter-of-factly. “V can scribble on it all he wants. I wonder how handsome he is under his mask.”

“I thought you wanted to share an omega with Patton and I,” Logan ponders aloud. “We agreed on that to make up for our shortcomings as alphas and romantic partners. Anyways, V is supposedly a beta, and even if he is an omega on suppressants he is too famous to acknowledge the likes of us.”

“I do not have shortcomings in the romance department,” Roman protests.

“Logan, apologize to Roman,” Patton says as he tries to calm the other two down. “You know Roman has his little crush, and as long as we don’t have an omega there is no harm in that. Now Roman, apologize to Virgil and thank him for replacing the comic.”

“Why do I need to apologize him?” Roman huffs.

“Because he’s an omega and our roommate,” Patton growls softly.

“I’m right here guys,” Virgil reminds them, “and it’s fine. I would have freaked out if a stranger was looking at some of my things too.” He would have especially freaked out if anyone, stranger or not, saw his mask when he wasn't V.

“See,” Roman says as he points at Virgil. “I wasn’t freaking out.”

Patton just smiles as he shakes his head. “Anyways, pizza will be done in just a moment if you~” 

The chorus of a My Chemical Romance song interrupts Patton. “Sorry that is my ringtone,” Virgil says as he pulls out his phone. “I have to take this.” He flashes the alphas a smile before answering his phone. “Hey Thomas. How’s London? Shouldn’t the premiere be starting soon?” The three alphas look back and forth at each other and then at Virgil. Thomas? Who’s Thomas? What premiere? “Uh…I would love to, but I can’t right now. Mmhm... You know I couldn’t come… Exactly… Okay. Let me know how it goes. Bye.”

“What premiere?” Roman asks as soon as Virgil hangs up the phone.

“What?” Virgil asks. “Oh yeah that. It’s nothing.”

“Nothing?” Roman presses. “Whoever this Thomas person is they were invited to a premiere happening tonight in London…Is it Thomas Sanders? He is supposed to star in the new Twisted Madness movie. Do you know Thomas Sanders?” The alpha practically squeals as he continues to ask the omega questions.

“Like he would call me?” Virgil asks. “Is the pizza ready, Patton?” He doesn’t want to continue this conversation because he knows Roman is right and he can’t come up with a good excuse fast enough.

“We don’t exactly know you well enough to decide whether or not you would know any famous actor,” Logan says.

“Exactly,” Roman agrees. “So do you know Thomas Sanders?”

“I hate to disappoint, but I can’t say I do,” Virgil says. It isn’t technically a lie. He can’t say he knows Thomas without opening a door to him being V or betraying Thomas’s trust. He just doesn’t want to lie and say he wasn’t just on the phone with Thomas Sanders either. “Can we eat now?”

“Yes we can,” Patton finally says as he and Roman serve everyone their pizza. After the four of them ate dinner, they watch a Disney movie together before going to bed for the night.


	4. Second Day Planning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More fanboying from the alphas as they plan a trip to Universal to meet the characters from V's comics

In the morning, Virgil is woken up by someone calling him. “Hello?” he answers in a sleepy voice.

“V,” his manager Joan addresses him. “You’re in Florida right? Has your heat started? I may have a last-minute opportunity for you. How close are you to Orlando?”

“Yes I’m in Florida,” Virgil answers. “My heat is supposed to start later this week, so not yet. Orlando is two hours away I think. What is the opportunity, Joan?”

“Fucking Universal,” Joan answers. “I have it lined up for someone to meet you at the gate, get you to the character meeting place for some of your characters on their first day, protect you for a couple of hours, and escort you to the bathroom or somewhere backstage where you can take off your mask and go enjoy the rest of the park. They’ll have a little table and chair set up so people know you’re the real V. You’ll only be there for two hours. It’ll be perfect.”

“How~”

“Did I manage this? I have my ways.”

“No. How am I supposed to get there? I don’t have~” Before Virgil can finish his sentence, there’s a knock on his bedroom door. “Give me a minute, Joan.” Virgil sits down the phone before going to see who is at his door. “Hi,” he says as he opens his door to see Roman.

“We’re going to Universal today,” Roman says a bit excitedly. “Logan and Patton both suggested we invite you to come along if you want to. We’ll even buy your ticket.”

“I thought you would prefer Disney given your prince love last night,” Virgil teases.

“I do,” Roman admits, “but they’re introducing the Twisted Madness characters in Islands of Adventure today and I have to get all of their autographs.”

Virgil can’t help the soft laugh that leaves his lips. “Yeah, I’ll come. I’m buying my own ticket though. And I’m not really interested in meeting Beast or any of the others.” He could ride with them to the park and use not wanting to meet the characters as an opportunity to get away from them so he could be present as V.

“You collect the Twisted Madness comics, but you don’t want to meet the characters. Why?”

“I’m not one to want to meet my heroes. Just give me a little bit to get ready, and I’ll be right down.” He shut the door on Roman before the alpha could say anything else. “Joan,” Virgil says as he picks back up the phone. “Tell them ten to noon. I’ll be at the park in a few hours.”

Virgil is on the phone for a little bit longer before he starts getting ready. He has his makeup done perfectly and starts to get dressed. He’s tempted to put on his hoodie, but decides against it and instead puts on an extremely thin purple long-sleeve shirt on under his black T-shirt. It’s something that anyone could be wearing he thinks, so hopefully he won’t get questions from his roommates. He grabs a mini backpack and carefully places the case containing his mask inside it along with his keys, wallet, and baggie with a couple scent blockers in it. He sends out a quick tweet as V announcing his surprise visit to Universal and the times he should be there before turning his phone on silent and putting it in the mini backpack as well.

As Virgil heads down the stairs he can hear both Roman and Patton practically squealing. “I can’t believe V is going to be at the park!” Virgil hears Patton say.

“I’ll get to meet him and have him fall in love with me,” Roman proclaims as he hugs a throw pillow. “We’ll get married one day and I’ll get to spend every day looking at the gorgeous creature underneath that mask.”

“Or more accurately, when we meet V, Patton will be star struck, you will be awkwardly flirting, and I will be asking questions about discrepancies in the series,” Logan points out. "Although I do not deny that he is attractive even with the mask, he is still too famous to actually care about our existence."

"He's still a cute little muffin, and I can't wait to meet him," Patton squeals. “What will Virgil be doing?” 

Virgil’s face is bright red as he listens to the alphas talk about the opportunity to meet V from the stairs. Do they really think he's that attractive? He wants to know, but they're probably just like everyone else. They only care about the mystery of who is under the mask. He takes a deep breath before answering Patton’s question. “I’m going to skip meeting V,” Virgil says. Like the day before all three alphas jump at the omega’s sudden appearance.

“I can understand not wanting to meet the characters, but we get to meet the author or Twisted Madness,” Roman insists.

“Meeting the characters is rather boring, but Roman is right,” Logan agrees. “There aren’t many opportunities to meet one’s favorite author and illustrator. This isn’t something to skip.”

“While I love V’s work, he’s just a nobody pretending to be somebody,” Virgil says with a shrug. “I’m sure as soon as he decides to reveal his face everyone will see that. Anyways, as I told Roman, I don’t meet my heroes.”

“But it’s V,” Roman insists.

“Roman,” Patton chimes in. “He doesn’t have to meet them if he doesn’t want to. It’s his choice.”

“Thank you Patton,” Virgil says with a smile.

“You’re welcome, kiddo,” Patton smiles back. “Now is everyone ready to go?” With a chorus of “yes” the four of them all pile into Patton’s minivan and start the long drive to the park.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I need to make my chapters longer but ADHD


	5. Entering The Park

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil sneaks away for the meet-and-greet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to see what I'm picturing V's mask as, imagine something like this in purple, black, and silver
> 
> https://www.maskandfantasy.com/wp-content/uploads/2019/05/phantom-steampunk-mask-gold.jpg
> 
> I thought the steampunk style works well with Virgil since I couldn't find any gothic style masks I liked.

“Virgil, what are you going to do while we meet V?” Patton asks as the four of them walk up to the ticket booths outside the main gate. The park is extremely crowded, but there are still a few places Virgil can slip his mask on without anyone seeing.

“I’ll probably do some shopping or ride rides or something,” Virgil says with a shrug. “The tweet said he’d only be there till noon, so we can meet up at around one in front of the Incredible Hulk Coaster?”

“Are you sure you don’t want to come with us?” Roman asks.

“I’m sure,” Virgil insists. “You can tell him I said hi, but I don’t want to meet him.” Virgil looks around the area trying to find an excuse to part from the group and where to go. Through the crowd he can see an employee on a golf cart by a gate labeled employees only, a map stand, and a few structures he could attempt to hide behind. “I’m going to get a map,” he tells the guys. “Just go ahead without me.” 

“Okay?” Roman says more like a question than a statement.

“We’ll see you later,” Logan says as Virgil snakes his way through the crowd. 

Careful to not be spotted, Virgil finds a place to slip on his mask. “Please don’t let anyone see me,” he mumbles as he slips the mask out of the case in his backpack and puts it on. Virgil takes another quick look around as he grabs and dry-swallows the scent blockers. 

Virgil checks is reflection in the camera on his phone, and honestly, he thinks he looks much more attractive as V even though the only real difference is his mask. “It’s now or never, V,” he says to himself. He quickly texts Joan to tell him he’s at the park before putting his phone away. Keeping his head down, V makes his way over to the employee on the golf cart. “Are you the one that was supposed to meet me here?” he asks as he lifts his head enough so the employee can see his face...well his mask. 

“V?” the employee asks. “The real V?”

“Yes,” answers V. “I know this isn’t typical, but it is how things had to be done.”

“I need you to sign this,” the employee states as they grab a clipboard and pen to hand to V. “I was quickly written up this morning, but it is simply confirmation that you are V and if it is found out that you are not who you say you are, you will be removed from the park.”

V takes the clipboard and quickly reads over the paper on it before signing. He hands it back to the employee and is handed a VIP badge as well as a paper ticket to use once his mask is off. V puts the badge’s lanyard around his neck and climbs on the golf cart, and the employee drives off to the area where the meet-and-greet is supposed to take place.

Once there, a security guard waits near the table that Joan said would be set up for V to use. The character actors stand around waiting excitedly for both V’s arrival and their first day as these characters. Other employees are floating around as everybody waits for this portion of the park to be open. V smiles at everyone as he jumps off the golf cart. The next few moments are a blur as the character actors and a few employees say hello and he is set up at the table for autographs. 

From his chair behind the table, V can barely see the group of people ready to be let into the area as an employee removes the rope keeping the wave of people from coming. Fans and vacationers rush into the area to line up to meet the characters and V. One by one, fans ask him for autographs and pictures. Some fans ask him questions about the comics or himself. He answers everyone’s questions as best as he can without giving too many hints as to his real identity.

Dozens of people pass through the line before V hears a familiar voice say, "Hello handsome." Recognizing the voice, he can’t help but chuckle softly as he looks up to see his roommates in front of the table.


	6. Meet-And-Greet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil meets the alphas as V

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank y'all so much for all the love and support on this!!!

“Hello handsome,” a familiar voice in line says as V waves goodbye to a young fan. Recognizing the voice, he can’t help but chuckle softly as he looks up to see his roommates in front of the table. “I’m Roman, but you can call me your prince charming,” Roman says. On Roman’s left stands Patton who is trying his best not to squeal from excitement while Logan stands on Roman’s right.

“Nice to meet you Princey,” V says with a laugh. “Would the three of you like autographs? A picture?”

“Yes!” Patton squeals.

“The two most handsome men in the world in a picture together with Nerdy Wolverine and this adorable puffball,” Roman says excitedly, “how could I say no?”

V just shakes his head. “I’m not that handsome.”

“If you keep talking bad about yourself, I will physically fight you!” Patton cries. “No one should ever talk bad about you including you!”

“I um understand the sentiment, but I wouldn’t threaten to fight me since there’s security around,” V responds with a happy smile on his face. “Anyways, I was just pointing out to Princey here. I’m not whatever you think I am. I’m glad you’re a fan, but I’m just a nobody pretending to be somebody.”

“That’s strange,” Logan chimes in. “Our roommate said that about you this morning, V. We invited him to come along with us but he didn’t want to.”

Alarms go off in V’s head. He didn’t want to give his identity away, but he may have done just that. He can’t give his identity away. Panic raises up in his chest at the idea of letting people know who he is without a carefully thought through plan. “I’m sure he just heard me say that in an interview or something,” V says as an excuse.

“Okay…” Logan says a bit slowly. He doesn’t seem to completely believe V, but thankfully he is sufficed for now.

V is relieved when an employee makes a noise to signal that he needs to get the line moving. He has never been so happy to end a public meeting with a fan than at that moment. “I hate to do this, but there are people behind you,” V points out. “I need to get to them, but I still have time for a quick picture if you would like.”

“Yes, of course,” Logan says before pulling out his phone and snapping a couple quick selfies with Roman, Patton, and V. “Before we leave, may I ask why is the series called Twisted Madness when the main character's name isn’t any combination of Twisted or Madness?

V smiles and nods. “To answer your question that wasn’t the origional name of the series,” V responds. “It was originally called Beast verses Twisted and Madness, but the editor suggested the name be changed to something simpler. Now, I hope the three of you have a great day.” The three alphas leave the line, and V can’t help but breathe a sigh of relief. He didn’t realize how difficult it would be to hide his identity from these three alphas.

Eventually the meet-and-greet ends and V is able to leave the table. Hiding in the nearest restroom, Virgil removes his mask and stores it in the case in his backpack along with his VIP pass before making his way as quickly as possible to where he told the alphas he would meet them. Logan, Roman, and Patton are already there waiting for Virgil. As he approaches, Virgil can hear them talking about how amazing meeting V was.

“How was V?” Virgil asks as he joins the three alphas. That simple sentence leads what seems like an endless conversation with the fanboys that lasts for the rest of the day – throughout the park, the ride home, and until all three alphas decided to go to bed. Despite almost revealing his identity, Virgil could not be happier about how the day went because of the joy he was able to give his roommates as V.


	7. Logan's Somebody

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan knows Virgil's secret and wants the others to agree to asking Virgil to be their omega. Too bad Roman isn't the nicest when Virgil isn't around.

The next day, when Virgil wakes up, he tiptoes downstairs while still in his pajamas. He wants to know what the alphas have to say when he’s not around. From the bottom of the stairs, he can see the alphas sitting at the dining table eating breakfast in their pajamas. “From the limited data we have, I feel Virgil would make a good mate for us,” Virgil hears Logan say.

“Why do you think Hot Topic deserves me or us?” Roman asks. “He’s nowhere near as handsome as V.”

“Because as long as he wears his mask, V is out of our league,” Logan reminds Roman.

“And Virgil’s our sweet and sour misunderstood shadowling,” Patton says dreamily.

“He’s a raisin oatmeal cookie, Patton,” Roman states. “No one wants that, and he’s not ours.”

“I just think he’d be a good choice,” Logan tries to bring the conversation back.

“Well I don’t want him as a mate,” Roman insists. “I am V’s prince charming and no one else’s.”

He’s not wanted unless he’s V? While Virgil isn’t surprised, hearing it hurts. Before he can hear the alphas (Roman in particular) say anything else, he runs back up the stairs two at a time. He trips when he reaches the top, but he just gets up and runs to his room. 

The sound of Virgil falling alerts the alphas. “How much of that do you think he heard?” Roman asks the others as Patton runs upstairs to check on the omega.

“More than enough,” Logan answers before following Patton.

In the safety of his room, Virgil paces around the small space. Part of him knows he should sit down and draw to keep his mind off of what he just heard, another part of him just wants to destroy something, while a third part just wants to put on his mask so he can be beautiful. With tears threatening to fall down his face, Virgil grabs the case with his mask in it and his tablet and stylus. He sits on his bed with his back to the door as he slips his mask on just so he can feel beautiful. Roman's words shouldn't have hurt him this much, but it did...It hurt because Virgil wanted to consider the alphas as his despite only knowing them for two days. Maybe that's why it hurt.

Virgil unlocks the tablet so he can draw and distract himself. As he does so there’s a soft knock on his door. “Kiddo,” he hears Patton’s kind voice say, “are you okay?”

“Yeah,” Virgil’s voice cracks as he answers. “I’m fine.”

“Please don’t lie to me,” Patton begs as he opens the door just a crack. “May I come in?”

“Why would you want to? I don’t want to upset you.” Virgil wants to remove his mask but there’s no way he can without Patton noticing, so he simply hopes the alpha won’t come the rest of the way in.

“If you’re upset because of what Roman said, he was just being a – I’m just going to say it – a Cotton-headed Ninny Muggins,” Logan chimes in from behind Patton.

“Logan!” Patton all but shrieks. “Language!”

Virgil can’t help but smile softly at the two alphas. “I can already tell the Princey is a clueless moron, but he’s right,” Virgil says sadly.

“No,” Logan states as he walks in the room and sits down in front of the masked omega. “To put it simply, Roman cannot see what was obvious.”

“Yeah,” Patton agrees as he follows Logan into the room and sits on the other side of Virgil. Patton can’t see Virgil’s masked face with how they are sitting. “I know we haven’t known you long, but you’re perfect exactly how you are.”

“No I’m not,” Virgil mumbles as the tears finally spill over. He’s upset. He’s afraid. He just can’t do this anymore. The smell of upset omega fills the room and part of the house.

“Patton, go get tissues,” Logan instructs. “There’s a box in my room. I’ll try to calm our omega down.”

“Are you sure?” Patton asks. “Emotions aren’t your strong suit.”

“I’m sure I can do this for a minute until you get back,” Logan insists. He may have figured out Virgil’s secret, but he didn’t want to push the already upset omega to share it with the others until he’s ready. 

Patton nods and leaves the room. As soon as the other alpha is out of sight, Logan carefully removes Virgil’s mask. “I’m not very good with this, but Roman was right when he predicted V would be handsome under his mask,” Logan says a bit softly.

Even with tears streaming down his cheeks, Virgil cracks a small smile at the compliment. Slowly, Virgil takes his mask from Logan’s hands and puts it in his case. “How did~” Virgil stammers. It is hard for him to talk without starting to hyperventilate.

“How did I figure it out?” Logan asks in order to make sure that was what Virgil wanted to know. He waits for a sign of affirmation from the omega before explaining. “Yesterday, you told us that V is a nobody pretending to be somebody both as yourself and as V. You also own several copies of the zero issue, have spoken to someone at in attendance at a movie premiere in London, wore the same outfit as V yesterday, and had to sneak away from us yesterday before we even entered the park. Most of those things could be considered coincidental by themselves, but put together…all I needed was to see you with your mask outside of a meet-and-greet to prove my theory.”

“Do~” Virgil gasps as he tries to speak.

“No,” Logan answers. “As far as I’m aware, they haven’t realized anything yet, and I don’t plan on telling them unless you want me to.” Virgil just nods in response to Logan. “By the way, you’re somebody to Patton and I.”

A few moments later, Patton comes back into the room with a box of tissues. After handing the box to Logan, Patton wraps Virgil in a hug and just holds him. They stay like that for what feels like forever before Roman comes upstairs. “I uh,” Roman says quietly from the door to Virgil’s room. “I ordered pizza.”


	8. Pizza and Rec

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman ordered pizza

“I ordered pizza,” Roman says from the door to Virgil’s bedroom. “It will be here soon if any of you want some.” 

The room is relativity silent as both Logan and Patton give Roman a look of disappointment while Virgil just holds onto Patton. “Do you want to, Virgil?” Patton asks softly as he looks back to the omega in his arms. 

Virgil shakes his head no without lifting his head. “Go ahead if you want to,” he mumbles. 

“I can’t handle emotions much longer, so I will accept that offer,” Logan states. Awkwardly, as if he doesn’t know what he’s doing, Logan leans over and kisses the top of Virgil’s head. “If you need me I will be downstairs,” the nerdy alpha says before getting up and leaving the room.

“Patton?” Roman asks. “Are you coming?”

Patton pulls Virgil away from him just enough that he can see the omega’s face. “Go ahead,” Virgil says as he wipes his eyes. “I’ll come down in a little bit.”

“If you’re sure,” Patton says before leaving the room and heading downstairs.

Roman stays at Virgil’s door for a moment. “Virge,” he says softly. “I didn’t mean to hurt your feelings earlier. I just…my heart belongs to V, and when Logan suggested you…I just wanted to save myself for that masked beta. I know I need to get over him, but I don’t know how. I didn’t mean to hurt you in the process.”

“Just drop it,” Virgil says before Roman can say anything else. “I accept your apology, but just drop it.” Without sparing the alpha a glance, he grabs his discarded tablet and pulls up one of his many art apps.

“Okay,” Roman says with a nod before leaving Virgil alone. Alone, Virgil carefully draws the three alphas with V based on one of Logan’s selfies that Roman had texted him excitedly after yesterday’s meeting. It takes a little longer than he would like since he isn’t drawing one of his origional characters even though he is using the same style. Maybe one day he would print it out and give it to the alphas, but today was not going to be that day.

Once he is happy with his drawing, he makes his way downstairs quietly. “Hi,” he says softly as he walks towards where the three alphas sit on the couch eating pizza.

“Hey,” the alphas all say in unison.

“Feeling better kiddo?” Patton asks.

“A lot,” Virgil admits with a nod.

“The grab a slice and join us,” Roman adds.

“I will not say no to that,” Virgil says with a smile as he goes to get a slice. He grabs the entire pizza box before joining the alphas on the couch. Still not the most comfortable around Roman, Virgil sits on the back of the couch in the space between Patton and Logan. “What are you guys watching?”

“Patton suggested that we re-watch Parks and Rec again,” Logan states before taking a bite of his pizza. Virgil just nods and turns his attention to the TV. They watch several episodes and finish the rest of the pizza before anyone attempts any conversation.


	9. Soon or Now? (part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil's heat is about to start before he can get supplies and all three alphas know it. Thankfully there's still plenty of time before it gets bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have to work for the next three days so expect fewer chapters for those days

“Before I forget, I might want to tell you guys that my heat should be starting either sometime tomorrow or the day after,” Virgil says as he breaks the silence between episodes of Parks and Rec. He doesn’t want to admit it but there’s a little bit of fear creeping up and telling him his heat may be starting tonight. He can’t really tell if it the room is too hot or if his heat is starting already.

“Do you need us to get anything for you?” Patton asks with a bit of concern in his voice.

“I was planning to go to the store to get supplies in a little bit,” Virgil says with a shrug. He should probably be leaving right then, but he doesn’t move from his spot.

Logan takes a deep breath before saying, “I think it would be a better idea to have one of us go fetch any necessary supplies.” The entire room is quickly starting to smell like omega, and at this rate Virgil won’t be able to make it to the store without drawing unwanted attention.

“Why’s that?” Roman asks. “He can go to~” Roman’s voice is cut off by a deep growl emitting from his own chest. 

Virgil smells like cherries and cologne and something that can’t quite be described but clearly interests all three alphas. Being the most in control, Logan decides to take charge of the situation. “That settles it,” Logan says. “Roman, you’ll go get supplies. Baby wipes, water bottles, fruit, healthy snacks, and anything else you think Virgil might need…and a cake. Patton and I will help get him settled in bed.”

“Those things can wait,” Roman says as he looks Virgil up and down. “His body will need cared for before long.”

“While that is true to an extent, he will need those items and it is better to get them now while he is still in control of his body,” Logan points out.

“Guys, I’m right here,” Virgil reminds them, “and right now it's just a little hot. Plus, I have scent blockers upstairs that should work for a little while. I’ll be fine.”

Patton moves up to the back of the couch so he can sit beside Virgil. Gently, he pulls the omega close to him. “We know you can take care of yourself, kiddo,” Patton says as he rubs Virgil’s back, “but Logan and I have already decided we want you as ours if you’ll have us. And even if you don’t want us, we want to make sure you’re safe.”

“I want him too,” Roman adds as he fights back a growl.

“Falsehood!” Logan yells at Roman. “You made it very clear this morning that you do not want him as he is; therefore, your instincts are simply reacting to his scent which is causing you think you want him.” 

“I never said I don’t want him,” Roman insists. “I just want V more. V isn’t an omega though, so…” Roman can’t keep his eyes off of Virgil which makes the omega very uncomfortable. “Plus, I thought we were going to share an omega.”

“You called me a raisin oatmeal cookie,” Virgil reminds the alpha.

“I did do that…didn’t I?” Roman goes quiet for a moment to try to come up with an excuse or something. 

“Admit it Princey, if I was V you would have already bent me over the couch,” Virgil hisses. Part of him is glad that Roman bragged about V using that nickname for him so he could get away with saying it as himself.

“I mean you’re not wrong, but can you blame me?”

“Yes! Yes I can!”

“Listen, I do really like you Virgil, you’re just…a bit too dark… That being said, I think in the very little time we’ve known you you’ve made me better."

“Then why don’t I believe that…” Virgil admits.

“Roman,” Logan interrupts. “Just go to the store and we’ll discuss this when you return.”

“Fine,” Roman huffs before going to get dressed and heading out to get supplies.


	10. Soon or Now? (part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil goes fully into heat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is not overly smutty, but the next one most likely will be. I would have went into more smut, but I know some people don't care much for that and this chapter had a nice stopping place.
> 
> Also, a chapter without the sweet boys dealing with Roman's shit

“I think I wanna lay down,” Virgil mumbles as he slips out of Patton’s arms and off the back of the couch. He waits until the alpha moves to sit beside him before placing a pillow in Patton’s lap and laying down. Patton plays with Virgil’s hair that’s already damp with sweat while the omega just rests on him. Meanwhile, Virgil can’t decide if the closeness of the alphas is a good thing or not. While, the alphas’ presence is causing his heat to come on more rapidly, he feels safer.

“Virgil, do you want us as your alphas?” Logan asks as he places a hand on Virgil’s thigh. Logan’s simple touch sends Virgil’s body into a bit of haze. Virgil’s mind goes blank for a second, and he whines as he cramps up. The emptiness already hurts. At the omega’s distressed sound, Logan quickly moves his hand off of the omega’s thigh.

“Do you want Logan and I?” Patton repeats Logan’s question.

Virgil nods as he buries his head in Patton’s stomach. He was quickly losing his ability to think clearly. Even speaking felt like a challenge. “Don’t wanna come between you and Ro,” he mumbles, “but need you – both of you. My alphas.” 

“You don’t need to worry about Roman right now,” Patton says softly. “You and your heat are more important to us.”

“Exactly,” Logan agrees.

“Thank you,” Virgil hums as he wiggles around. His body is unbearably hot, but he still has a bit to go before he begs for sex. Without leaving Patton’s lap, Virgil strips down to his underwear as though the alphas weren’t even there.

“I guess you could say things are heating up between us,” Patton jokes as he looks over the omega’s body. 

Virgil can’t help but crack a smile at the alpha’s comment even if he is currently miserable. The only things he can stay focused on are the alphas and his body. He whines as slick slips out of his empty hole. Without thinking, he starts palming his hard cock through his underwear. He needs it, and he no longer cares who’s watching.

“Can’t wait any longer?” Logan asks with a bit of a growl to his voice. He doesn’t sound angry. He sounds…sexy. Unable to control himself, Logan forces Virgil’s hand out of the way so he can tease his omega. “I just need you to answer two little questions, and we’ll give you whatever you need.”

“Please,” Virgil can’t help but beg as he bucks up into the alpha’s hand.

“Are you on birth control?” Logan asks his first question.

“Y-yes,” Virgil confirms as Patton plays with one of his nipples.

“Okay,” Logan responds. “Now, who do you want first?”


	11. Couldn't Even Make It To The Bedroom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AKA an asexual's attempt at writing smut because it's not omegaverse without at least a little of it

“Who do you want first?” Logan asks as he slips his hand into Virgil’s underwear.

“You,” the omega moans. “Now. Need it now.” Virgil sits up just enough to remove his ruined underwear and move towards Logan.

“Mind if I have a taste first?” Patton asks. He reaches a hand between Virgil’s thighs and gathers as much slick as he can onto his fingers. Making sure the omega is watching, Patton licks his fingers clean. Virgil can only nod and moan at the sight. “Use your words, Virgil,” Patton insists as he moves to sit on the floor between Virgil’s legs. Quickly he undresses the top half of him in order to try and keep his clothes clean.

“Please,” Virgil begs.

“That’s the magic word,” Patton hums as he puts Virgil’s legs on his shoulders. Teasingly, he licks over Virgil’s wet hole and listens to the omega’s needy sounds. He works slowly as he licks over and around where he knows the omega needs him. He circles Virgil’s rim until the omega can only beg for more before slipping his tongue in the omega.

“Alpha,” Virgil whines. He needs more. Knowing this, Patton thrusts his tongue in and out of his omega as quickly as he can. It is nowhere near enough, but Virgil can’t stop his pleased sounds. “Alpha more,” Virgil begs.

“I think that means it’s my turn,” Logan says from behind Patton. The alpha is now naked except for his tie. His large, hard cock stands proudly, and Virgil can’t take his eyes off of it. The omega needs it in him now.

Patton moves out from between Virgil’s legs and sits on the couch beside the omega. Virgil whines softly when Patton moves. The alpha’s tongue wasn’t nearly enough, but at least it was something in his empty hole.

“Hands and knees,” Logan orders the omega. 

Virgil scrambles to follow the alpha’s orders and get in the required position. “Please alpha,” Virgil pleads as he wiggles his ass enticingly. Virgil’s head is right above Patton’s lap and his hard cock.

Logan squeezes his omegas round ass as he climbs onto the couch behind him. “Don’t worry, my omega,” the alpha hums. “I’ll take good care of you.” He lines his fat cock up with the omega’s slick- and spit-soaked entrance and slowly eases himself into the omega below him. Virgil gasps and moans as he feels the alpha stretching him – filling him. 

Logan stops for a moment when his hips are flush with Virgil’s. “Feel good,” he checks with Virgil.

“Move,” Virgil groans as he rolls his hips. “Need knot.”

“I know you do.” Logan pulls almost completely out before thrusting back into the omega below him. After a few thrusts, Logan has set a steady rhythm. He listens to the omega moan and gasp as he learns what Vigil likes. Not the best at dirty talk, Logan focuses on his thrusts and the sounds Virgil makes. When Virgil begs for him to go harder or faster, the alpha immediately complies. Right now his focus is strictly on pleasuring his omega.

As Logan fucks him from behind, Virgil wraps his mouth around the head of Patton’s cock. “Fu~” the alpha almost cusses as he moans. “Good omega.” Virgil moans around Patton at the praise. 

Virgil sucks and licks at Patton as Logan fills up his empty hole. Eventually, Logan’s knot starts to catch on Virgil’s rim. The feeling makes him cry out in pleasure as his orgasm wrecks his body. Knowing that his omega has had his pleasure, Logan’s thrusts become sloppy as he chases his own pleasure. It only takes a few thrusts for him to knot the omega. As streams of cum fill Virgil, Logan bites down firmly on his neck.

Still hard, Patton quickly moves out of the way so the exhausted pair can carefully lay down. Meanwhile, Roman walks through the door with grocery bags of supplies only to be met with the sight of his naked roommates – two of them knotted together. “Really?” Roman asks. “The three of you really couldn’t make it to the bedroom?”


	12. Roman Forked Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More of Roman being ignorant and a jerk. At least he calls Virgil hot, right? Plus protective Patton

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I purposefully put "forked" in the title instead of "fucked"

When Roman walks through the door with grocery bags of supplies, the first thing he sees is his naked roommates – two of them knotted together. “Really?” Roman asks. “The three of you couldn’t make it to a bedroom?”

“Jealous you missed out?” Virgil huffs.

“No,” Roman answers defensively, “I’m not jealous, Hot Topic.”

“Awe, you think I’m hot,” Virgil remarks sarcastically.

“Duh. Your just not as sexy as myself or V.” Roman rolls his eyes at Virgil. “Honestly Virgil, I actually feel sorry for you since you’re now stuck with the Microsoft Nerd. As long as you’re open to V being mine one day, I have decided I’m more than willing to share you with these two buffoons. V will always have a more important place in my heart, but I can help them when it comes to you since I’m the only one here who understands romance.”

Virgil can’t stop the growl that erupts from his throat. It is one thing to think he isn’t as good as his alter ego in every possible way, but the way Roman talks about the others is too much for him. In an attempt to calm the omega, Logan holds Virgil tighter and Patton moves to sit on the floor in front of him. It doesn’t help though. He’s past his limit, and his fight or flight instincts kick in. Given that he can’t run away while knotted to Logan, the obvious answer is to fight back. “I could bet money right now that if V heard what you just said he’d despise you,” Virgil hisses at Roman behind clenched teeth.

“You’re right,” Roman agrees. “Who would want to share this? I mean come on.” Roman gestures to himself.

“No,” Virgil growls. “I mean you’re like a villain in one of his stories. You want everyone to bow at your feet and give you whatever you want.”

“I’m not a villain,” Roman growls back. “I’m the hero. I’m a knight in shining armor just waiting to save the day.”

“You had me fooled given that you~” Before Virgil can finish his sentence, Roman grabs the nearest object (which thankfully happens to be a smallish stuffed Olaf) and beams it at Virgil’s face.

“Okay!” Patton finally speaks up. “Roman, get out! Now!” Patton growls his command. No one hurts his and Logan’s omega. Logan growls as well, but doesn’t say anything.

“I’m sorry,” Roman genuinely apologizes. “I didn’t mean to. I just…I overreacted.”

Patton growls louder as he repeats himself. “Out. Now.”

“Okay. I’m leaving.” Roman keeps his hands where both Logan and Patton can see them as he backs up towards the stairs before heading up to his room.


	13. Telling Patton (part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patton finds out why Roman's words hurt Virgil so much

“Virgil,” Patton says once Roman’s out of the room, “are you alright my dark knight?” Since he has not bonded with the omega yet, Patton doesn’t touch Virgil even though he wants to. Patton can tell that Logan is on edge because of Roman and doesn’t want to push the other alpha too far.

“I’m used to people not wanting me for me,” Virgil says as he takes a few deep breaths, “He didn’t have to say those things about the two of you though.”

“No one should be used to feeling unwanted, kiddo,” Patton says sadly.

“I know but…” Virgil trails off for a moment before speaking again. “Nevermind… It isn’t important.”

“Virgil, whatever it is, it’s important to us. Right Logan?”

“I believe I know what is troubling Virgil in addition to what Roman said about us,” Logan says. He sounds calm, but his body appears overly stiff and rigid from stress. “Although that information is important, it should be his choice as to whether or not he wants to talk about it.”

“If…if I want Patton as an alpha as well, I should open up sooner rather than later,” Virgil says softly. He can’t bear to look Patton in the eyes. “Just the idea of talking about it…it just makes me really anxious.”

“You’re safe with us,” Patton reminds Virgil. “Whatever it is, as long as it isn’t illegal, we’ll support you. There’s no need to be scared.”

“I know,” Virgil grumbles. “Just don’t tell anyone… Okay?” 

“Of course. Whatever it is, your secret’s safe with us.”

Virgil looks at Patton long enough to flash him a smile before looking away again. “Okay… Just…imagine if you were told you’re only valuable while wearing some piece of clothing or an accessory over and over by the same person… You know you’re just a nobody pretending to be somebody, but it hurts because you wanted that person to like you…at least platonically…”

“Then that person doesn’t deserve to have you around, but what does this have to do with a secret?”

Virgil looks over his shoulder at Logan before looking Patton in the eyes. His heart is pounding in his chest, but he knows he needs to tell the kind alpha his secret. He takes a deep breath before blurting out the words, “I’m V.”


	14. Telling Patton (part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patton's reaction = fanboy + protective + sweet bean

“I’m V,” Virgil blurts out. “There. It’s like ripping off a bandage.”

Patton’s eyes go wide in both excitement and disbelief. “You’re not pulling my leg here, are you, kiddo?” he squeaks hopefully.

“I can confirm, that the only falsehood in anything Virgil just said is claiming himself to be a nobody once again,” Logan says with a real smile on his face. “He is indeed V in addition to our omega.”

Patton all but bounces as he squeals loudly and happily. Hearing the squeal, Roman runs downstairs with a sword in his hands. “What’s going on?” Roman asks. “Is everyone okay?”

“I just got overexcited,” Patton answers as Virgil dies of laughter. “And you know it’s not safe to run with sharp objects.”

“I was trying to protect you,” Roman huffs.

"That is kind of you, but~" Patton starts to say.

“Please leave,” Logan snarls at Roman as he finishes Patton's sentence for him.

“Okay,” Roman says with an eye roll. “I was just trying to protect you, but I’ll be in my room if anyone needs me.” He huffs in frustration as he heads back upstairs.

Patton, Virgil, and Logan all wait until they hear Roman’s bedroom door shut before continuing their conversation. “You’re and I’m and,” Patton squeaks happily as the conversation goes back to the exciting news of Virgil being V.

“Yes,” Virgil laughs. “I’m V, you and Logan are V’s alphas, Roman is an idiot, and the comic I supposedly ruined is legitimately autographed.”

“Wait…” Patton's expression changes from happiness to something sad as he comes to a realization. “That means…when Roman said that he wants V and not you…”

“He was literally telling our omega that he is unwanted without his mask,” Logan answers for Virgil.

The moment Virgil starts to look away Patton finally reaches to touch him. Gently, Patton takes the omega’s head in his hands. “No matter what he says, we would have loved you,” Patton tells his omega. "Even if you would have never told us, I know I still would have loved you."

“Patton is correct,” Logan agrees. “Although I am not good at presenting sentiment towards another human being, I must admit that you are perfect as yourself and worthy of all the love I am capable of giving and much more.”

Virgil covers his face as he blushes. “Do I have to say it back?” he mumbles. “This whole love thing? Can’t it just be implied?"

“You’re implying you love us,” Patton says teasingly. He pries the omegas hands from his face so he can kiss him square on the lips. “And we love you too.”

They spend the rest of the time waiting for Logan’s knot finally go down making sure Virgil knows how much they care about him. Eventually, Logan is able to pull out of his omega. “Patton, if you don’t mind, will you take Virgil upstairs,” Logan requests without moving to get up. “It shouldn’t matter which bedroom unless Virgil has a preference. Meanwhile, I will go through the supplies Roman bought. I will be up soon.”

“No problem,” Patton agrees before helping his omega upstairs.


	15. Between Rounds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a filler chapter with a bit of daddy kink at the end

Logan gets up and stretches once the other alpha and omega are gone. Although his instincts keep telling him that he should be with Virgil, he trusts Patton. He has to trust Patton if they wish to share their famous omega. After making sure they didn’t leave too much of a mess on the couch, Logan goes to look through the supplies like he told Patton and Virgil he would.

Moments after a Logan hears a door close upstairs, Roman tiptoes downstairs. “Why are you back down here, Roman?” Logan says as he puts various fruit away in the fridge.

“I didn’t realize you were still down here, and I wanted to watch cartoons,” Roman says as he plops down on a bit of the couch he decides is clean.

“Someone had to go through all the supplies,” Logan states.

“I would have done it if you and Pat didn’t kick me out,” Roman points out.

“Maybe, we wouldn’t have kicked you out if you were nicer to Virgil.”

“Maybe he should have been nicer to me! I am sorry though. I shouldn’t have overreacted. I know he is less in control of his emotions because of his heat. I couldn’t help my reaction though. He called me a villain, Logan.”

“And you threw Olaf at him.”

“At least it was soft! Listen, since you’re down here, will you tell him I’m sorry for how I reacted.”

“You can tell him yourself once his heat is over.” Logan glares in Roman’s direction as he speaks. Hopefully he’ll finish going through everything soon so he can leave the room.

Meanwhile, in Virgil’s bedroom, Patton helps his omega lay down on the bed. “Comfy, Virge?” the alpha asks.

“I’m fine,” Virgil answers. “Will you turn off the light though. It’s too bright in here.”

“No problem, handsome.” Patton quickly turns off the lights before he climbs in bed with his omega. 

“Patton,” Virgil says quietly, “will you uh…will you help take the edge off?” He squirms around in bed as he speaks, but he doesn’t try to touch himself. “I don’t need your knot yet, but…”

“But you feel too empty since Logan’s no longer stretching you?” the alpha says as a question.

“Mhm,” Vigil hums.

“Don’t worry baby.” Patton runs a hand down Virgil’s stomach until it is just above the omega’s cock. “Daddy will take good care of you.” 

Virgil is caught off guard by the nickname Patton just gave himself, but the second the alphas other hand reaches between his legs and brushes against his hole, Virgil realizes he doesn’t mind. “Please Daddy,” Virgil whines as he rolls his hips.

Patton smirks and kisses Virgil sweetly. “Whatever you need.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was there a comment about this? Yes. Was I planning on Virgil calling Patton "Daddy" since the chapter where Virgil's heat started? Also yes.


	16. Patton's Turn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut referenced but not in detail because writing smut is hard and time constraints

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is very rushed!!
> 
> I wanted to make sure I got a chapter out today, but I haven't had time to write. Hope this is okay, but honestly idk.
> 
> Maybe next chapter will be better?

“Daddy!” Virgil cries out in pleasure as Logan walks into the room to find Patton eating Virgil out again. Virgil is so out of it that he doesn’t even realize Logan’s there. “Daddy please!” Virgil begs. One of the omega’s hands is in the alpha’s hair in a useless attempt to get Patton’s tongue deeper inside him.

Although his logical mind cannot comprehend why, Logan cannot stand to watch Patton and Virgil. He figures that it must be because Patton is not yet bonded with his omega. It must just be instincts.

“Patton!” Virgil whines. “I need your cock! Please Daddy!”

“Looks like I was missing some of the fun,” Logan chokes back a growl as he joins the others on Virgil’s bed.

“Daddy – I mean Patton – was just making me feel good, alpha,” Virgil slurs breathlessly.

“I can see that,” Logan answers. “I have to admit I’m a bit jealous, but I agreed to sharing you. Now, don’t stop on my behalf.”

Patton smirks as he crawls up his omega’s body. “Tell your alpha thank you for sharing you or you won’t get Daddy’s knot,” Patton orders. 

“Thank you, alpha” Virgil slurs. Speaking is becoming a bit too difficult, but at least he can still manage complete sentences.

“Good boy,” Patton praises before kissing Virgil roughly and passionately. He lines up his cock and slowly slips into the omega. Virgil moans and shouts and begs as Patton slowly takes fucks the omega and Logan watches. As jealous as he is, Logan is very obviously turned on by the sight. Eventually, Patton finally knots the omega and leaves a bondbite on Virgil’s neck. “Good boy,” Patton breathes as he moves them into a more comfortable position. “Get some rest.”


	17. Pros and Cons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil talks through the pros and cons of being V

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uploads are gonna slow down a bit because of life, but I'm gonna try to upload a chapter every day I possibly can.

“Do you think I should stop being V?” Virgil asks his alphas softly. It has been several days since he first bonded with his alphas, and his heat should be over within a day. At the moment though, he is laying between his two alphas between rounds of sex.

“How do you plan to stop being yourself?” Logan asks curiously.

“I mean…” Virgil says. “Reveal my identity. I was planning to at the L.A. premiere, but…I don’t know…”

“Well, why did you hide your face in the first place?” Patton questions.

“Because…because it’s easier,” Virgil responds. “I don’t have to be afraid as V. He’s this confident beta who is talented and thirsted after. I’m…I’m me… I’m none of that. There are days where, if I don’t put on that stupid mask, I won’t get out of bed. I want to, but I can’t because…my head is too loud and everything just hurts emotionally. I’m terrified about what people say about me when I’m not around or that they despise me and are putting on a face… At least, I can tell myself people don’t just like me for my money if they stick around… Plus, I would have to worry about people coming up to me in public once they know... Maybe I should just keep it my secret.”

“Possibly, but I must ask why are you considering retire the mask if it helps you so much outside of your fame?” Logan probes.

“Because I’m tired of living two lives,” the omega answers. “Also, with the two of you, I have a support system…so I won’t be alone when things get too hard.”

“Those are good reasons,” Patton agrees.

“I think I may have to do it… I mean…I promised the fans a surprise if they watched the livestream of the red carpet.” Virgil sighs a bit sadly.

“You did make a promise to your fans, so you have to honor that,” Patton claims.

“I know Daddy – I mean Patton.” 

“I feel you’ll do whatever you think is right, kiddo.” Patton says with a soft smile on his face. “And you can call me ‘Daddy’ as much as you like. I like hearing you say that.” The alpha places a gentle kiss on Virgil’s lips before Logan does the same.

“Thank you,” comes a whisper from the omega’s lips. They keep talking for nearly an hour when Virgil needs yet another knot. “Daddy, alpha, need a knot,” Virgil whines.


	18. We're Leaving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil's heat is over and he's not ready to deal with Roman yet.

Virgil’s heat ends the next day, but the mates spend most of the day in bed just to be sure. After showering and putting running to his bedroom to put on clean clothes, Patton makes his way downstairs to cook a real meal for Virgil and Logan for after they shower and dress. It shouldn’t take them long, but Patton still wants to start cooking.

“Enjoy your week of sex?” Roman asks from the couch as he watches a Disney movie.

“You know I don’t like talking about bedroom activities outside of the bedroom,” Patton scolds as he walks to the kitchen.

“I bought all of us tickets to the midnight premiere of Twisted Madness,” Roman says in order to change the subject.

“All of us? Including Virgil?”

“I doubted you or Logan would want me to exclude him, so yes.”

“It was nice of you to include him, but he won’t be able to come.”

“Why not?”

“Daddy,” Virgil groans as he wobbles down the stairs followed by Logan.

Patton breathes a sign of relief when the omega calls for him. “Yes kiddo?” he answers.

“I wanted~” Virgil starts to reply. At the sight of Roman he cuts himself off. “I just wanted to know if you wanna come out to L.A. with me,” Virgil tells Patton after a moment. “Logan agreed to come if you do. I’ll even get your plane ticket.”

“You’ll miss the midnight premiere of Twisted Madness,” Roman points out from the couch.

“You mean they’ll miss seeing it with you,” Virgil corrects.

“And you’ll go see it while in L.A.? You wouldn’t even meet the comic’s author when we were already at the park.”

“That doesn’t mean I don’t want to see the movie! You know what, I’m not dealing with this tonight. I’m going to go pack. Logan, Patton, if you want to come with me, I would suggest packing tonight. We’re leaving earlier than planned.” Virgil turns and stomps back up to his room. After texting Joan to have him find a flight either that night or the next day, Virgil packs a backpack with only what he’ll need back in L.A. They can always come back for everything else.

Joan is thankfully able to find an available flight for the next morning. When everyone except for Roman decide to tuck in for bed later that night, Virgil and his alphas have their bags sitting by the front door. Before Roman goes to bed, he slips an envelope into Virgil’s bag without seeing V’s mask.


	19. The Envelope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil finds the envelope

The next morning, Virgil and his alphas leave before Roman wakes up. The ride to the airport, flight, and ride to Virgil’s house in California are all rather uneventful. “This is where you live?” Patton asks as the three of them get out of a car in front of a large mansion.

“I know it’s too much,” Virgil answers as he helps Logan gather their things from the trunk. “I thought about downsizing, but I don’t know. The idea of moving somewhere new… I would rather just move home with the two of you instead of finding something else.”

“This is amazing though.” Patton can’t stop gawking at the house as he takes the bags Virgil is carrying from the omega. “Roman would love it. He’s always wanted to live like a celebrity or prince.

“Can we not talk about him?” Virgil leads the way to the large front doors. When he reaches into his backpack to find his keys, his hand brushes against the envelope Roman had hidden in there. He grabs his keys and the envelope before unlocking the door. Virgil walks straight inside and sits on the stairs.

“What’s that?” Patton asks as he and Logan follow their omega inside.

“I don’t know…” Virgil carefully opens the envelope to find eight pieces of folded paper. “’Dear Virgil,’” he reads out loud. “’I know I messed up. I thought about that every day during your heat. I know that the way I acted was wrong, but I hope you can forgive me. I will understand if you will never love me. I just want you to forgive me. Every day, I wrote a letter or poem or something to leave you after your heat, but since you’re leaving, I just snuck this envelope among your things. I hope you don’t mind. Please don’t throw this away without looking at it. I’m sorry.’ Signed Roman.” He looks at his alphas and then back to the papers in his hands. “Go make yourselves at home. I…I want to see what he had to say.”

“Are you sure?” Patton asks.

“I’m sure.” Both alphas nod before leaving Virgil alone as they go to explore the house.


	20. Roman's First Letter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Excluding the letter explaining the others, Virgil reads Roman's first letter. Also, Joan arrives.

While still sitting on the stairs, Virgil turns to the second page of Roman’s letters. The letter reads…

Dear Virgil,  
Although I do not completely understand why my love for V hurt you so much, I can see that it did, and I’m sorry. I wish to be someone’s prince, and princes don’t knowingly hurt the ones they care about. I don’t know if you will actually care to read this letter, but if you do, I’ve listed out some reasons why you are actually better than V.  
1\. I know what you look like  
2\. You’re an omega instead of a beta  
3\. I’ve gotten to know your likes and dislikes in person rather than from a magazine  
4\. You’re like an adorable kitten most of the time  
5\. You like comics and Disney  
6\. You have your own style that looks good on you  
7\. You are willing to share your own viewpoint on things (like different messages in Disney movies) as long as people will listen  
8\. You have a realistic outlook on life  
9\. It’s cute how you always try to hide it when you laugh  
10\. You have a beautiful singing voice although you obviously don’t like singing in front of other people  
I’m sure if we would have had longer to get to know each other, I could name many, many more wonderful things about you, but for right now I only have 10. I hope that is acceptable.  
Love,  
Roman

Virgil couldn’t tell if he liked what he just read or despised it. Once again, Roman compared him and V, but this time…this time he was at least somewhat okay with what he read.

Virgil shuffled the papers as he turned to the next page, but before he could read the next note, the doorbell rang. Quickly Virgil stuffed the pages back into the envelope and pulled his mask from his backpack. He slipped it on before going to answer the door. “Hello?”

“Good,” Virgil's manager Joan says as he walks straight into the mansion, “you’re home safely. Talyn is on their way with mask designs for the alphas you mentioned since they’re coming to the premiere with you. I know this sounds bad, but I’m glad you came back early since they’re coming with you. We have a little bit longer to prepare this way. Where are they?”

“They’re here somewhere,” Virgil says as he closes the door and slips his mask back off. There is no real reason to wear it right now since Joan knows his secret and Talyn has seen him without his mask although they don’t know his real name. “I told both of them to feel free to explore the house. Chances are Logan found the library, and Patton…I have no idea where he could be. Maybe my office? He’s probably found my old drafts and writings by now. You can wait for me in the sitting room, and I’ll go find them.”


	21. Picking Masks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan and Patton pick out their mask designs for Talyn to make

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like with V's mask, these are just what I was thinking. I kinda wanted the idea of what the masks look like to be up to each person's imagination, but this is as close to what I was picturing as I could find on google.
> 
> Logan's mask example: https://i.etsystatic.com/8087274/d/il/fe174a/1273157854/il_340x270.1273157854_mhb9.jpg?version=0
> 
> Patton's mask example: https://ae01.alicdn.com/kf/HTB13FiUXjzuK1Rjy0Fpq6yEpFXaq/Cute-Cat-Masquerade-Mask-Suit-for-All-Children-Vintage-Venetian-Theater-Carnival-Party-Halloween-Cosplay-Bandage.jpg_640x640q70.jpg

An hour later, Virgil is sitting with his alphas as Talyn shows then some sample mask designs for Logan and Patton. “Why do we need mask again?” Patton asks for the third or fourth time as they look at possible masks for him.

“If I show people my face, they’ll know what I look like, but they won’t know my name or anything else,” Virgil points out. He lays his head on the alpha’s shoulder. “I don’t want people poking their noses in my private life, and it will be harder for them to do that if they don’t know what my handsome alphas look like.”

“You are the one who is considered attractive by societal standards,” Logan compliments as he slips his hand into Virgil’s.

The omega hides his face in Patton’s neck in order to hide a soft laugh before looking over to Logan. “I’m not surprised you said it that way, but you could have just called me handsome,” Virgil says.

“You are that too,” Logan adds with a wink. “You are very handsome to me, but my opinions do not reflect the opinions of others.”

“I find you adorable, my cute dark, strange son,” Patton chimes in before kissing Virgil’s head.

“Daddy,” Virgil groans as he hides Patton’s neck again, “not in front of my team.”

Joan is trying his best not to laugh at Virgil and Patton’s show. “I would suggest not mentioning your daddy kink at the premiere. I would also suggest saving it for when you’re alone, but we will eventually get used to it if we need to.”

Virgil just makes a noise as he continues to hide his face. He just wants to disappear and be held at the same time. “Can we just get back to looking at masks?” he mumbles into Patton’s neck. Virgil just wants to get back on track with planning before he starts panicking about the premiere. “Da~Patton likes animals if that helps you come up with something, Talyn.”

Talyn scrolls through some images on their tablet until they find a picture of a light blue and silver mask that is supposed to resemble a cat. “It’s a kitty,” Patton breathes excitedly.

“Is this the one you want?” Talyn asks.

“It is supposed to look like a cat, so his answer is most likely a yes,” Logan says for Patton.

“Alright, and are you sure you want the plain black one, Logan?” Talyn questions.

“In order to better match with them, I will agree to the black one with the dark blue detailing.”

“Alright. I should get going then so I can get these made before the premiere.” Joan walks Talyn out, and after discussing the premiere a little more with Virgil and his alphas, they leave as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will either be another of Roman's notes, getting ready to leave for the premiere, or the (beginning of) premiere itself. I haven't decided on anything yet, but at this moment I'm planning for it to be one of the three things I just mentioned.


	22. Getting Ready

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Exactly what the title says. They get ready for the premiere

The next few days pass quickly. In that time, Talyn had made Patton and Logan's masks and Virgil has read the rest of Roman’s notes. Virgil had also called Roman to explain that he accepts his apology but is not yet ready to get close to the alpha. Although their instincts despise the idea of Roman coming into their relationship with Virgil, both Logan and Patton have agreed to support whatever decisions Virgil makes regarding any relationship (platonic or otherwise) with Roman.

“Virgil, I do not wish for you to reveal yourself if you do not wish to,” Logan says as the three of them get ready for the premiere, “but shouldn’t you tell Roman before he sees it on the livestream. If he does not know to keep it a secret, he may reveal our identities.”

“I should,” Virgil mumbles as he focuses on doing his makeup, “but I don’t think I could. I forgave him, but I don’t trust him. It doesn’t matter if I tell him or if he finds out by watching the livestream. If he’s going to tell, he’ll tell no matter how he finds out.”

“Then you don’t have to tell him, kiddo,” Patton tells his omega with a smile. “He can find out like everybody else that you are the most beautiful omega there is.”

Virgil’s face is bright red as he blushes. “Stop being perfect. That goes for you too, Logan.”

“I am not~” Logan starts to say, but is interrupted by both Virgil and Patton.

“Finish that sentence and I will fight you,” Patton and Virgil say at the same time. Logan makes a motion with his hand of zipping his lips and throwing away the key. 

Virgil chuckles softly as he makes his way over to Logan and gives him a soft kiss on the lips. “Now, will you help me with my tie?” Virgil asks. “I’ve never been good with them.”

Once they’re all ready to go, they wait for the limo Joan had rented V and his alphas for the night to pull up in front of the house. Wearing their masks, they all climb in and the car drives to the theatre for the premiere.


	23. The Ride To The Premiere

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil's nervous on the ride to the premiere and Logan calms him down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I just make a chapter for the limo ride to emphasize Virgil's nervousness instead of just getting to the premiere part? Yes. Am I ashamed? No...I don't know. I thought it was cute and I could go off of the "Are There Healthy Distractions" transcript for part of it cause I was being lazy

In the limo, Virgil shifts around nervously. “Maybe this was a bad idea,” he thinks out loud. 

“What about this is a ‘bad idea?’” Logan asks.

“Everything,” Virgil answers. “I didn’t take my scent blockers, so everyone will know I’m an omega. People will see what I look like. What if people don’t like what they see?”

“Then they aren’t worth your energy,” Patton says.

“But my fans,” Virgil insists. “I don’t want to upset them.”

“You won’t upset them if they really are your fans,” Patton affirms.

“I will. I know I will.” Every possible way the night could go wrong plays through his head. If he didn’t have to make an appearance, they could just go home and curl up on the couch together, but they can’t. He has to show people who he is. “I can’t do this. I don’t want everyone to hate me.”

“V,” Logan addresses Virgil incase the limo driver can hear, “please do me a favor and name five things that you can see.”

Virgil gives Logan a weird look before answering. “Impending doom…the endo of my career…you…Patton…the buildings out the window,” he lists.

“Now four things that you can feel,” Logan instructs.

“A bad feeling…uh Patton’s hand…my mask…um pants…”

“Three things that you can hear.”

“You…the limo’s AC…someone revving their engine.”

“Two things that you can smell.”

“You and Patton.”

“And one thing that you can taste.”

“Mint from the Lifesaver I had earlier.”

“Your mind has been figuratively traveling through time and space, as you thought through worst-case scenarios that take place elsewhere. There's not much that you can do in the here and now to resolve issues that don’t yet exist and may never arise. Right now though, you are with Patton and I. You are safe. We can’t control what others may say or do, but we can assure you that you will always have us.”

“Okay…” Virgil says after a second.

“Plus, they’re just seeing your face,” Patton adds. “You don’t have to tell anyone your name or our names, and we won’t take off our masks unless you tell us too.”

“Okay…” Virgil says again. A moment later, the car stops and a man wearing a suit opens the door. “It’s now or never,” the omega thinks out loud as Logan steps out of the limo and offers his hand to V. He slips out of the car and holds tightly to Logan’s hand. Patton slides out after V and wraps an arm around the omega’s waist. Fans scream and a reporter announces their arrival. The three of them smile as they start their walk along the red carpet. It’s now or never.


	24. Face Reveal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> V takes off his mask at the premiere (AKA the chapter people have been waiting for)

V and his alphas make their way along the red carpet. They stop for pictures and to talk to reporters as they make their way towards the theater’s entrance. The entire time, V delays the inevitable when reporter after reporter ask what secret he plans to reveal. He doesn’t want to show people his face although he knows he has to. Eventually they are approached by the last reporter along the carpet though.

“Hi,” a happy sounding woman with incredibly curly hair says (or at least V assumes they are a woman but one can never be sure). “Do you mind if I interview you?” she asks.

“Sure,” V says with a smile.

“I’m Quil by the way,” she says. She waits a moment for a camera’s light to turn red to let her know it’s recording before starting her interview. “So we are here with V and who I can only assume to be your alphas.”

“Yes,” Virgil confirms.

“Tell us a little bit about them.”

“We haven’t been together long, but they make me happier than I’ve ever been in my life.”

“I couldn’t agree more,” Patton says before swooping down to give V a quick kiss on the lips. 

“That goes double for me,” Logan smiles and brings Virgil’s hand up to his lips to kiss.

“That is so sweet,” Quil gushes. “May I asks what I may call these handsome men?”

“You may, but their real names will stay as secret as mine,” V laughs. “You can call them L and Pat though.” Virgil gestures to Logan and Patton respectively as he speaks.

“Well, it is great to meet you L and Pat,” Quil says to the alphas with a smile. “Now V,” she says as she returns her focus to the omega, “since you said secret, I must ask, what is the secret you have promised to spill tonight?”

“I…” V says too softly. He takes a deep breath and smiles at Quil. “Secrets would be more correct,” he says with a fake confidence. “The first one is quite obvious to everyone here. I’m an omega.”

“And the second one?”

“The second one is…” V takes another deep breath before slipping his mask off. “The second is a glimpse at my face without my mask. I don’t plan to retire the mask anytime soon, but I decided to show my fans what I really look like.”

Quil is completely speechless for a moment. “This is amazing,” she finally says. “I’m sure the fans are loving this opportunity to see your face.”

“I hope so,” he admits.

“Well, thank you so much for stopping to talk to me.”

“Of course, Quil.”

“Enjoy your evening.” 

V and his alphas walk behind Quil and to an area for photos as she continues talking into the camera. In their pockets, V’s, Logan’s, and Patton’s phones all vibrate with a message from Roman (and the start of a group chat) that reads “Care to explain what just happened?”


	25. Care To Explain (part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan and Patton talk to Roman while a sleepy Virgil just wants to take a nap

Although they all know their phones vibrated, neither V or his alphas check their phones until they’re all leaving the theater. “’Care to explain what just happened?’” Logan reads Roman’s text out loud as they all slip into the limo to go back to Virgil’s mansion rather than the after party. “I’m assuming he was referring to the livestream.”

“Probably,” V grumbles. He’s wearing his mask again, but it doesn’t hide how tired he is. The stress from revealing his face and the premiere in general wore him out more than he would ever be willing to admit. “Just tell him you’ll call him tomorrow. He’s your boyfriend after all.”

“He’s Patton’s boyfriend as well,” Logan reminds.

“And he’s just another dumb alpha to me,” V huffs as he leans on Patton. “I’m lucky I got the smart ones.”

“Thank you for the complement, but don’t you think he deserves answers now.”

“No.”

“Why not?”

“Just… Call him if you want. I’m gonna take a nap. Wake me when we’re home.” Patton brushes his fingers through Virgil’s hair as the omega tries his best to sleep.

Logan watches Virgil and Patton for a moment before he dials Roman’s number and puts it on speaker so Patton can hear. “Hi,” Roman eventually answers. Despite it being incredibly late at night back in Florida, the alpha still sounds wide awake. “Care to explain V’s little face reveal?”

“V took off his mask in front of a reporter with a camera,” Logan says matter-of-factly. “What do you need me to explain?”

“He’s V!” Roman exclaims. “The omega I for the most part unintentionally made feel like garbage, was truly the man I had dreamed of being with.”

“Ro, do you know why what you said hurt him so much?” Patton says as he holds Virgil close.

“No,” Roman answers. “Shouldn’t he have been happy I was complimenting him for the most part, daddy?”

Virgil can’t stop himself from growling softly when he hears Roman calls Patton “daddy.” That’s supposed to be their thing. Roman isn’t part of that. Virgil’s only okay with Logan using to refer to Patton – not as a nickname for Patton. Hearing Virgil’s sleepy growl, both Patton and Logan turn their focus to calming him down. Patton hums a tune while Logan rubs circles on Virgil’s back. Once their omega has stopped growling, they turn return their focus to the call with Roman.

“If you could not tell by his growling, I do not believe that Virgil is okay with sharing his daddy,” Logan points out. He hopes that the limo driver can’t hear them.

“I’ve called Patton that longer,” Roman whines.

“You only call him that when you want something out of him,” Logan argues. “Also, although I cannot speak for either of them, since Virgil is Patton’s bonded omega, I would believe that trumps any argument you were going to make.”

“Can we go back to what we were talking about before,” Patton chimes in. “Roman, you were telling my dark, strange son that he only mattered with his mask on. How would you like it if someone told you that you only mattered to them when you wore your jacket or a Disney shirt or whatever?”

“I…” Roman goes silent for a moment as he thinks of a good answer. “I would like to say that I would wear the things they liked more often in order to gain their approval if they happen to be someone I wish to fall in love with me, but in truth…I probably wouldn’t like them very much after that. I mean there’s more to me than my clothing. I’m handsome and talented and… I see what you mean Patton…”

“Good. We’ll call you again tomorrow to finish talking about this. We’re just getting back to V’s mansion, and the cutest little omega ever is fighting sleep.”

“I gotta make sure he doesn’t steal my daddy,” Virgil mumbles sleepily.

“No one could ever take me from you, kiddo,” Patton hums before kissing Virgil’s head.

“We’ll talk to you tomorrow,” Logan repeats Patton as the limo pulls up in front of the large house. “Get some sleep Roman. Goodnight.”

“Goodnight,” Roman says back before hanging up the phone.


	26. Good Morning - We Need To Call Roman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't know how to explain this except for a chapter between parts 1 and 2 of "Care To Explain?" Also, surprisingly, Logan's kink isn't exactly rational

“Virgil,” Patton says softly as he peppers kisses across Virgil’s face. “It’s time to wake up, kiddo.”

“No,” Virgil mumbles softly.

“No?” Patton repeats Virgil. “Why not?”

“Need sleep.”

“It’s almost noon. Logan wanted to wake you up earlier, but I made sure you got a little bit of time to sleep in. It is time to get up though."

“Do I have to Daddy?” Virgil forces himself to sit up and look at his alpha.

“Yes you do,” Patton insists as he sits on the bed next to Virgil. “I’ll make it worth it if you willingly get out of bed.”

“Are you talking sex or chocolate chip pancakes?” Virgil smiles sleepily and wiggles closer to his alpha.

“Which one will get you to agree to get out of bed?”

“Technically, neither.” Although still half asleep, Virgil moves so he’s sitting on top of Patton. At the moment, he’s only wearing his underwear because he crashed before managing to get pajamas on. “Sex would give me a reason to stay in bed, and breakfast in bed exists.” He may be tired, but the idea of sex was certainly waking him up.

“Virgil,” Logan addresses the omega as he rounds the corner and walks into the bedroom. “What’s the~” Between the omega’s smell starting to fill the room and Virgil very obviously grinding his hips, Logan can immediately tell what’s going on. “Someone’s horny.”

Virgil looks over his shoulder to look at the other alpha and nods. “It was Daddy’s idea,” he blames Patton.

“It was not my idea,” Patton breathes. “I just told you that getting out of bed would be worth it. You’re the one who thought of sex.”

“I just came to ask for the wifi password so we could Skype with Roman, but…I may have an idea. You wouldn’t happen to have any um sex toys, Virgil?”

“In the closet,” the omega moans. “Shoebox with the green duck tape.”

Logan nods and goes to find the box in the walk-in closet. A few minutes later, he reemerges with the shoebox to find Patton eating Virgil out. Logan sits the box on the bed and digs through it until he finds what he’s looking for – a bullet vibrator (and it’s remote) and a bottle of lube. “Patton, do you think our omega is nice and open?” Logan asks a bit too flatly for one holding any sex toy.

Patton hums and moves out of the way. “What do you have in mind, Logan?” he asks the other alpha.

“We have to at least call Roman, but we don’t want to let our horny omega go without,” Logan says with a bit of a growl to his voice. “So why don’t we do something a bit irrational for a change?” He smirks as he coats the toy in lube before carefully slipping it inside the omega. “I know it is not like me to suggest something like this, but…there is something…incredibly sexy about trying not to get caught. Now be a good boy and stay focused. Also, what’s the wifi password?”

With his laptop, Logan sits on the bed with Virgil in between him and Patton (who is putting his hoodie on Virgil so the omega is wearing something besides underwear) as Virgil tells Logan the wifi password in order to both answer the alpha’s question and to force his focus on anything except his need. A minute or so later, Roman’s image appears on the screen of Logan’s laptop.


	27. Care To Explain (part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil is willing to give Roman a second chance. Also smut

“Hello beautifuls,” comes Roman’s voice through Logan’s laptop.

Virgil just rolls his eyes as Logan and Patton say hi to Roman. “Did you sleep well?” Patton asks Roman.

“Not really,” Roman admits. “I didn’t mean to, but I spent most of the night trying to come up with ways to convince your omega to see me as anything besides a villain. I mean I know I made mistakes, but I don’t want to be seen as the bad guy by a creature that, although a bit dark for my normal tastes, is the most exquisite omega I’ve met. I want him to~”

“Shut uh`” Virgil starts to say but is caught off guard by Logan turning on the vibrator. Virgil didn’t realize it before, but he should have guessed Logan angled it so the vibrator rested against his sweet spot. He gives Logan a look as he takes a second to force his breathing to calm. “Roman, I understand not wanting to be the villain, but you don’t care about me because I’m me. You care about me because I stole your boyfriends and I’m rich and I’m V. You could care less if I died – if Virgil dies.”

“Kiddo,” Patton says a bit sadly as he pulls Virgil into his lap and kisses his nose. Logan scoots closer to Virgil and Patton but doesn’t turn off the vibrator.

“I’m fine Daddy,” Virgil insists before kissing Patton. “I was just making sure he got the point…this time.” He leans over and gives Logan a kiss as well. “I’m okay to keep…playing,” he whispers.

“Virgil…” Roman starts to say. “I…I would care if something would happen to you, Virgil. You…you make Patton happy. Plus…I’ve been with them for three years and the only thing that Logan will look at with as much love as he does you is a jar of Crofters. You make him insanely happy. I may love them, but they love you with their entire being. You are the dragon witch that lured them away from their prince, but I don’t wish to destroy you because…I see how truly happy they are. If anything, I wish to join them and be under your spell. I know you don’t like me, but…give me another chance.”

“Why should I‽” Virgil shouts, but is cut off by a gasp as Logan turns the vibrator up. “You wouldn’t…” He chokes back a moan as Logan turns it up again.

“Virgil, are you okay?” Roman asks. He actually sounds concerned.

“Yeah,” Virgil breathes, “I’m fine. I was saying, you wouldn’t be trying this hard if I wasn’t V.”

“I would too! I’m trying this hard because…because I know I messed up. I messed up with you and my boyfriends, and I want to fix that. I don’t care what it takes. I need to fix what I destroyed.”

“I don’t like it…but for my alphas, I’ll give you a another chance, Ro~” Almost as though to reward Virgil for giving a second chance, Logan turns the vibrator up again. Before he can stop it, a moan rips through Virgil.

Roman’s face goes from overjoyed to annoyed when he hears the omega moan. “Logan…really?”

“How do know it’s me and not Patton?” Logan asks a bit defensively.

“Patton isn’t into exhibitionism, but will go along with it,” Roman says.

“Well, you’re not wrong,” Logan admits as he pulls Virgil from Patton’s lap and into his. “He was just so needy, and I couldn’t say no.” A possessive and sexy growl laces itself with Logan’s words. “I didn’t want to postpone calling you though.” He turns it the vibrator up to three notches short of the highest intensity.

“Alpha,” Virgil moans as his mind goes blank to everything but sex and his alphas. Patton’s face is red with embarrassment at having Roman see Virgil as comes undone, but Logan seems not to care too much as he desperately makes out with the omega on his lap.

“I wish this wasn’t sexy,” Roman says a bit short of breath himself.

“Too bad he’s not yours to touch,” Logan growls possessively as he catches his breath. He all but tosses his laptop onto Patton as he moves just enough to undo his pants and pushes down his underwear. Virgil moans as Logan’s already hard cock springs free and rubs against his clothed hole. “He’s mine and Patton’s,” Logan snarls as he pulls Patton’s hoodie off of Virgil as quickly as possible without ripping it. “I bet you want Daddy’s cock in your mouth as you ride Alpha,” Logan growls in Virgil’s ear.

“Please,” Virgil begs. He’s already too out of it to even realize that Roman is still watching them.

“Ask your Daddy nicely,” Logan orders.

“Please Daddy,” Virgil begs as he looks over to Patton. 

Right at that moment, Patton realized he shouldn’t have let Virgil know about him wanting to be called ‘Daddy’ because he knew he’d never be able to say no to those two words. Patton moves the laptop aside and slips off the bed. He moves to stand beside Virgil and Logan as he undoes his own pants. He’s not wearing any underwear. “You’re lucky I love both of you.”

Logan smirks and rips Virgil’s underwear off. He turns off the vibrator and quickly pulls it out of the omega’s hole before guiding Virgil down onto his cock. Logan relishes the noise that Virgil makes as the omega is filled with his cock.

Still forgetting that Roman is watching, Virgil takes Patton’s cock into his mouth as he bounces on Logan’s cock. He rides his alpha until Logan knots him, and licks and sucks at Patton until the alpha cums in his mouth and all over his face and chest. In the background, Roman can be heard moaning as he strokes his own cock while watching his boyfriends and their omega.

“Love my alphas,” Virgil slurs as he rubs Patton’s cum into his chest. He appears to be high from Patton’s cum and the feeling of Logan’s knot securely in his hole.

“We love you too baby boy,” Patton moans at the sight in front of him.

“V,” comes Roman’s moan through the computer as he finally cums in his hand. “Fuck that was sexy.”

“Watch your language,” Patton tells Roman.

Roman just laughs lazily. “I’ll see the three of you when you get home,” Roman says before ending the call.


	28. I'm Not Okay (I Promise)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: mentions of self-harm
> 
> Virgil's not okay

The next month and a half is difficult on Virgil to say the least. He had interviews almost constantly to talk about the movie, his face reveal, and future projects. Like he predicted, there were a lot more people who hated him now that there was no longer a mystery surrounding him, but to Virgil’s surprise his fans seemed to be even more loyal to him. 

Logan had to go back to Florida for work. Even though Patton could stay with the omega a bit longer, he eventually had to do the same. They called at least once every day, but it didn’t do much to prevent the suffocating loneliness that was creeping up on him. Virgil had to be left behind for what felt like an eternity, and that hurt. He was used to being alone before he had met either of his alphas, but now…now it was just too much for him. He felt sad and scared and alone until finally all of that was replaced by numbness. 

On days he didn’t have interviews, Virgil would only move from bed to use the bathroom. He wouldn’t eat or drink or shower or draw. He just laid there waiting to rot away. His phone calls with his alphas were the only things keeping him afloat – if only barely. He didn’t want to hurt the most important people to him if he just ended it, but he couldn’t stop himself from running a knife along his wrists and thighs just to feel something. Part of him wanted to beg his alphas for help, but he didn’t want to upset them; so he just pretended that everything was okay even though he wasn’t.

It takes too long, but eventually Virgil is able to return to Florida – to return home. “Hi?” he says softly as he walks through the front door.

“Hey Hot Topic,” Roman says happily from the kitchen. “You finally made it home.”

“Yeah,” Virgil responds instead of making some comment about the nickname. “I’m home Princey. Where’s Logan and Daddy?”

Roman doesn’t even blink an eye at Virgil calling Patton “Daddy.” He’s listened into enough phone calls to be used to it. “They’re at work,” Roman answers. “They should be home in…an hour or two I think.”

“Okay…” Virgil just nods as he scratches at his wrist through his hoodie sleeve. It itches where some of his cuts are healing.

“By the way, my brother stopped by. He needed time away from his boyfriend plotting world domination.” At that moment, a man with a mustache emerges from the downstairs bathroom, and Virgil’s eyes go wide with fear. At least fear in an emotion besides numb.

“You didn’t tell me this was the cutie your boyfriends fuck,” the man says to Roman as he looks directly at Virgil.

“Get out Remus!” Virgil yells in panic.

“You should know better than anyone I’m not easy to get rid of,” Roman’s brother answers.

“You two know each other?” Roman asks in confusion.

“Let’s just say I used to make sure this little slut got two D’s at once,” Remus answers as he takes a step in Virgil’s direction.

Unlike when Roman scared him when they first met, Virgil knows better than to freeze around Remus. He runs up the stairs as fast as he possibly can to his room and crawls under his bed. Although he shut the door behind him, he forgot to lock it, so he just curls up in the darkest corner as best as he can. Hopefully no one will come looking for him until his alphas are home.


	29. Roman To The Rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: self-harm

“V?” comes Roman’s voice a little while later as he steps into Virgil’s room. “Are you okay?”

“Is he gone?” Virgil sniffles softly from his spot under the bed.

“He’s gone,” Roman confirms as he plops down on the floor beside the bed. “I had to threaten to call the police on him, but he’s gone.” Virgil hesitates for a second before moving closer to the edge of the bed so he can see Roman. In the process of moving around though, Roman catches a glimpse of Virgil’s now bloody wrist. “Virgil, you’re bleeding.”

“No I’m not.”

“Please don’t lie to me.”

“I’m not lying.”

“I saw blood. Do you want me to call your Daddy?” Virgil sniffles as he reaches his arm out from under the bed so Roman can see the fresh cuts. Although he knows Patton and Logan will find out eventually, he’s not ready for them to know, and he certainly doesn’t want Roman to be the one telling either of them. “Come on,” Roman says sadly. “Get out from under there so I can help you get cleaned up before they come home.”

“I’m fine,” Virgil insists.

“You’re clearly not,” Roman counters. “I know you don’t like me very much – epically now because you know who my twin brother is. I want to help you get through this though. Please.”

“I’m fine.”

Roman huffs. “I’ll call Daddy if you don’t come out from under there in three, two…” Before Roman can get to one, Virgil scrambles out from under the bed. “Thank you,” Roman says as he stands up. He leads Virgil to the bathroom and helps the omega clean his wounds before bandaging them and placing a soft kiss on top. “You need to let your alphas know, V,” Roman says softly as he cleans up their mess in the bathroom. “They need to know this evil dragon witch is torturing you. I know they’ll want to do everything in their power to help you fight it as long as you’re willing to accept their help. I’ll do everything in my power to help as well.”

“I know, but…I don’t want to hurt them…”

“They’d hurt a lot more if something would happen to you.”

Virgil just nods as a single tear runs down his cheek. “I know…”

Downstairs, Logan and Patton finally come home. “Roman!” come’s Patton’s happy voice as he announces their arrival to the other alpha. They don’t yet know Virgil is there. “We’re home!”

“One minute!” Roman yells back when he hears Patton. “Please tell them,” Roman requests softly to Virgil. “You don’t have to fight this dragon witch alone. Just please tell them.”

“O-okay…” Virgil agrees as he wipes his eyes with his sleeve. He turns to look at himself in the mirror to make sure he looks okay before following Roman downstairs. “Hi Alpha!” he says as happily as he can from the bottom of the stairs. “Hi Daddy!”


	30. Toxic Thoughts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: self-harm and references to very bad past "relationships"

“Hi Alpha!” Virgil says as happily as he can from the bottom of the stairs. “Hi Daddy!”

“Virgil!” Patton happily squeals until he starts coughing from lack of oxygen at the sight of the omega.

“You okay Daddy?” Virgil asks with a bit of a laugh as he walks over to give the alpha a hug.

“I just got over excited,” Patton coughs. He hugs the omega tightly, and Logan pulls both Virgil and Patton into an embrace without knowing that he is trapping Virgil’s freshly bandaged wrist. “We’ve missed you so much, kiddo,” Patton says as he pulls back just enough to give Virgil a kiss.

“I’ve missed you too,” Virgil answers. “I hated being alone.”

“We know,” Patton says sadly as he pulls Virgil to sit on his lap as he makes himself comfortable on the couch.

“Roman, why didn’t you tell us he had come home?” Logan asks Roman as he sits next to his boyfriend and omega.

Roman plops down on the opposite end of the couch so they are all sitting while letting the alphas enjoy their time with the omega. “I would have if Remus hadn’t~” Roman starts to say, but is caught off by an angry (or maybe defensive) sounding hiss coming from Virgil. “Apparently they used to know each other, and whatever they had wasn’t good.”

“What happened?” come the predictable question from Logan.

“Today…fight or flight kicked in…” Virgil answers. “I ran and hid while Roman forced him to leave… I don’t want to talk about that part of my past… I…maybe I just shouldn’t’ve come home.” Everything in his head is too loud. He holds his head and hides his eyes in the heels of his hands. His whole body shakes as he tries to force away the thoughts going through his head. He was already not okay from the worsening of his depression and other mental health problems in the time he spent alone, but seeing Remus brought back so much fear and panic that he thought he had healed from and left behind. It was too much. Everything in his head was too loud.

“Of course you should have come, kiddo,” Patton coos as he holds Virgil tighter.

“No,” Virgil gasps. He can’t do this. He doesn’t want to have a panic attack. He just wants to cuddle with his alphas and talk about how much he missed them. He wants to feel truly loved, and he needs to ask them for help. When he feels a tear fall down his cheek, he snaps. He needs to get out of there. They’re supposed to be happy. He’s home. He forces himself out of Patton’s lap and turns to run upstairs.

“Baby, wait!” Patton cries as he grabs Virgil’s wrist a bit too tightly. The pressure makes the omega cry out from sudden pain. “Virgil, what’s wrong!” In an instant, Patton is on his feet. Carefully, he pulls the sleeve of Virgil’s hoodie up to reveal the bloodied bandages Roman had applied minutes ago. “Virgil?”


	31. Virgil's Light To Call Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: self-harm and suicidal thoughts mentioned

“Virgil?” Patton asks as he rolls up the sleeve of Virgil’s hoodie to find the bloodied bandages Roman had applied.

“I caught him cutting…” Roman admits sadly.

“Virgil…” Patton says again sadly. “Why?”

“I’m sorry Daddy,” Virgil says as tear start to fall freely down his cheeks.

“Shhh…” Patton shushes as he tries to calm down the omega down enough to talk. “I’m not mad. Alpha’s not mad. You’re safe.” Gently he coaxes Virgil back down onto the couch and onto his lap. He rocks the omega gently as Logan pulls them both close and tries to get Virgil to take some deep breaths. The two alphas don’t stop trying to calm the omega until Virgil is calm enough to talk. “Will you please tell us why you were hurting yourself, kiddo?” Patton asks softly.

“W-which time?” Virgil answers. His voice is shaky, and he can barely speak. “This time…I-I just wanted to feel something besides fear.”

“And the other times?” Logan asks.

“I just wanted to feel anything,” the omega answers as tears start to fall again. “Everything’s just so loud, but I’m so numb. I-I...I only stayed alive for the two of you, but it was too much. I’m sorry.”

“You don’t need to apologize, baby,” Patton whispers. “I just wish you would have told us sooner.”

“I didn’t want to hurt you,” Virgil sniffles.

“We’re just glad you are alright,” Logan says softly. “We’re going to make sure you get help, Virgil. Okay? You have us to make sure you’re not going through this alone. I promise.”

“I…” Virgil wants to protest but he knows he can’t. “I don’t know, Alpha…”

Logan sighs. “If you have joint problems, you see a rheumatologist. If you have stomach problems, you see a gastroenterologist. And therefore, if you have mental health problems, you see...”

“A therapist?”

“And/or a psychiatrist. When something is hurting you, or inhibiting you, you seek someone who can help. It may not be easy and it may take a long time, but everything will get better. No matter what though, we’ll be here to help you through this. You just have to be willing to talk to us.”

“I’ll be here to help too,” Roman chimes in from across the room.

Virgil can only nod as he lays he head back onto Logan. “I’m sorry,” he whispers again.

“It’s okay, kiddo,” Patton mumbles. “We love you so much. Please never forget that.”

“I love you too Daddy,” Virgil mutters. “I love Alpha too. Please believe that.”

“We don’t believe that,” Patton says. “We know that.” Gently he kisses his omega. “Now why don’t we watch a movie? A little bit of a distraction? Your choice.”

“The Nightmare Before Christmas?”

“Great choice,” Patton answers as Roman turns on the TV and finds the movie on Disney+ for them to watch.


	32. Breakfast Conversations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan helps Virgil get a therapy appointment and more hints at Virgil's past involving Remus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If y'all can't tell, I've given up proof reading by now.  
> Also, this is what I'm doing instead of sleeping even I know I have to be up early in the morning. Logan would not be proud of me lol

“Virgil, I’ve done my research, and I believe I’ve found an appropriate therapist for you to visit,” Logan states at breakfast a couple days later. “His name is Dr. Emile Picani. He is said to have unusual tactics at times but is highly suggested.”

“And?” the omega asks between bites of pancake. He’s a bit grumpy from not sleeping well, but otherwise is fine. “I’m doing better already. Do you still think I need to visit some nut job who gets paid to tell me I’m broken? How will that help?”

“I just believe it would be a good idea,” Logan says. He looks towards the kitchen where Patton is still cooking for support, but the other alpha isn’t looking in their direction at the moment. “For me, will you just go once? If you don’t like it, you don’t have to go back. I just want you to go once.”

Virgil tries to come up with a good argument in his head to no avail. “Fine,” he finally groans. “I’ll go once.”

“Thank you,” Logan says with a smile before taking a sip of coffee.

“I may want to suggest that you go to work with Patton and Logan today, V,” Roman speaks up between bites. “Remus forgot his wallet over here and is coming back over today to get it. Knowing him, he’ll be over here for a few hours though.”

“I would suggest holding onto it,” Virgil huffs a laugh. “We could have him arrested again, and that could count as evidence. I’m pretty sure he knows that too.”

“What?” Roman blinks as all three alpha turn to look at him.

“I have a restraining order against him and this other alpha, D. I don’t know or care if they’re still together or not. Neither of them are supposed to be within thirty feet of me or a hundred feet of either here or my house out west though.”

“What exactly did my brother do to earn a restraining order?”

“Believe me, no one wants to know, and I don’t want to talk about it. I’m just glad you’re nothing like him, Princey.”

“I can agree that I’m glad I’m nothing like him.”

“You may not be perfect, but you’re nice and…chivalrous like all those fairytale knights you aspire to be like. You have honestly amazed me…even though you’re a clueless moron most of the time.”

“I think that was supposed to be a compliment, so thank you?”

“It was a compliment, and you are welcome.”

“Look at you two getting along,” Patton gushes as he watches them from the kitchen.

“No we weren’t,” Virgil says defensively even though he knows Patton is correct.

“Whatever you say, kiddo,” the alpha laughs as he makes his way from the kitchen to the dining table to join the others.

After breakfast, Logan helps to schedule Virgil’s therapy appointment. Thankfully there happened to be an opening for the next week. Logan also makes sure that there is a plan in place for Patton to take Virgil to the appointment. Although Virgil doesn’t really like the idea of going, he’s thankful that his alpha is putting this much effort in to helping him. If only he knew what he did to deserve his alphas.


	33. Waiting For The Doctor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit more about Virgil's past and Dr. Picani makes his entrance

A week later, Virgil sits on a couch in a too small office with his mini backpack sitting at his feet. The room is decorated with cartoon characters and a couple plants. He wishes Patton had come back with him, but the alpha insisted that he needed to do this alone. Anything Virgil wanted him to hear, they could discus after the appointment.

A few minutes before the doctor walks in, Virgil’s ringtone fills the room. “Roman?” Virgil questions as he answers his phone. “Why are you calling? You know I’m seeing that therapist Logan suggested.”

“Think again,” Remus’s voice comes through the phone.

“Where’s Roman?” Virgil hisses.

“Don’t worry Emo,” Remus answers. “We went for brunch, and he needed to use the restroom. He has so many questions about us. Should I tell him about the baby? The bites? All the juicy details about your juicy butthole?”

“The baby you killed and D blamed me for? The marks both of you forced upon me that I had to have surgery to remove? It took nearly three years to stop smelling like the garbage can you crawled out of! That’s not even scratching the surface of all the mental and physical pain the two of you’ve caused me. If you’re going to ruin my reputation with my pack – my family – at least get the details right.” Before Remus can say anything else, Virgil hangs up the phone. He isn’t putting up with Remus right now. Right now, he just has to make it through therapy, and afterwards Patton has promised ice cream.

Virgil’s thoughts are interrupted as the door to the office opens a crack and a man sticks his hands in. “It’s the moment you’ve been waiting for,” he announces. Still outside, the man chants the tune from the “Krusty Krab Training Video” episode of Spongebob as the Kraby Patty slowly emerges near the end of the episode. As he finishes, the man steps into the room. He’s wearing a light blue tie, brown cardigan that covers his button up shirt, glasses similar to the ones Logan and Patton wear, and jeans. “New patient, hello, do you how do?” the man asks with a bit of a laugh as he sits down. “My name is Dr. Picani, and you must be Virgil.”


	34. Comic Book Therapy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: references to past abuse and near constant self-hate

“New patient, hello, do you how do?” the man asks with a bit of a laugh as he sits down. “My name is Dr. Picani, and you must be Virgil.”

Although he can already tell the man is nice, he’s caught a bit off guard. “Uh…I’m…” Virgil stutters.

“Was it the entrance?” Dr. Picani asks. “Was it too much?”

Virgil just nods. Right now he just wants either of his alphas. Something about the doctor does remind Virgil of Patton, but it’s not right. He curls a little into himself and covers his Twisted Madness T-shirt with his purple and black patchwork hoodie. Several minutes pass without a word. Virgil knows he should say something, but he doesn’t know what.

The omega’s shirt does not go unnoticed by the doctor. Although he normally sticks to making comparisons between his patients and cartoons, if it helps he can venture out to making comic references – especially since there was a failed animated show based on the comics a few years ago. “Virgil, you can talk to me,” the doctor says gently. “I mean, I’m not Twisted or anything. Aahh, there I go with another reference. Twisted is one of the main villains from this comic book series called ‘Twisted Madness.’ Although Twisted has many powers, his main ability is to control the minds and actions of those around him – not that you care about any of this or anything. Twisted Madness tells the story of this man whose superhero name is Beast. He was created to be evil by Twisted and Madness, but he wants to be a good guy even though his powers feed off of his anger and the anger of people around him.

“Fear,” Virgil corrects.

“Hmm?” Picani hums.  
“Beast’s powers require him to feed off of fear – not anger.”

“You’re right. My mistake. So you read the comics?”

“Not exactly…” Virgil hesitates for a second before he continues speaking. “I’m only telling you this because of the whole patient confidently…thing.”

“Okay?”

“I know who Twisted is because I’m the one who made the comics.” Virgil grabs his backpack and slips his mask case out of it. “Do you mind if I put on my mask? It makes things…easier.” Virgil doesn’t wait for Dr. Picani to answer before he puts on his mask.

Picani is speechless for a moment. How does one recover from finding this out? “Let’s start this over… Do you how do?”

“Look, I’m only here cause L asked me to come.”

“May I ask why L wanted you to come here?”

“Because…L…Logan and Patton – my alphas – and their boyfriend Roman…found out I was cutting…”

“Why were you hurting yourself?”

“Loneliness…and finding out Roman’s twin is the inspiration for Madness.”

“Madness? The one who can cause people to have hallucinations that their bodies believe to be real?”

“That’s the one… That’s my ex…mate…ex-mate…”

“Ex-mate?”

“Yeah… Listen… I’ve been to therapy before. They suggested I do something creative to help me better understand my…situation. That’s why the comics exist in the first place. Now…now I’m better. I was a bit lonely after finally feeling happiness because of Logan and Patton, but I’m okay. Even if Madness is threatening to tell Roman about…”

“About what, Beast?”

“Figured out Beast was based on me?” Virgil cracks a smile for a second.

“It wasn’t hard to guess,” the doctor says with a shrug.

“I don’t think I’m ready to talk about what Madness wants to tell Roman… I know I should, but I can’t…”

“That’s perfectly fine. You can talk about things in your own time.”

“Thank you.”

“You’re welcome, Virgil.”

“I just want to be better. No one wants a broken omega.”

“Logan and Patton seem to want you.”

“Yeah…but I’m~”

“You’re afraid they’ll stop loving you if you’re problems can’t be magically fixed?”

“Yeah…”

“That reminds me of a certain comic book character you created and his friends. All of Beast’s abilities require him to be afraid or other people to be afraid. Even when he doesn’t mean to have use of his powers, most of the time they won’t go away. He’s afraid of being the bad guy and afraid that his friends might abandon him amongst other things. Even when Beast’s inability to act due to how intense his fear was and his friends were captured in the process, his friends never stopped being there for him. They didn’t turn their backs on him when they found out about his past either. They loved him unconditionally even though he had problems and a really dark past.”

“My life isn’t some neatly put together story in a comic book though.”

“It’s not, but you implied earlier that the comics are loosely based on your life and experiences.”

“That…is true.”

“Exactly.”

“I’m just…I’m too broken to deserve love… I’m not Beast. V is just a-a character I made to help me survive social situations. I’m not them though. I’m broken.”

“Virgil, your feelings are completely valid. I do want to stress that there is an important distinction between feeling less than, and actually being less than, which you definitely aren't. If your alphas thought that you weren’t worth their love, would Logan have asked you to come to therapy? No. They want to help you see that you are worth more to them than Beast’s pet spider is to him. You just need to believe that.”

Virgil looks down into his lap for a moment before whispering just loud enough for Dr. Picani. “It’s their fault – Twisted and Madness. I wasn’t okay before them, but… They broke me… They…they wanted me to be their pet instead of their mate. They stole my baby from me before they were even born and blamed me. I somehow managed to get out. And now...I don’t deserve Logan and Patton. I don't deserve to be happy after everything I've been through. I don’t understand why they care.”

“And you are very lucky. A lot of people don’t get out of those kinds of situations. As for your mates, they care because they aren’t the bad guys, and they care because they see value in you as a person.”

“Yeah,” Virgil agrees as he takes his mask off.

“Thank you for being so open with me today,” Picani says as Virgil puts his mask back in its case and stores it in his backpack. “Maybe we can set up another time to talk?”

“Yeah, sure. Uh-um. Maybe, I don't know, lemme think about it.”

“No pressure. I hope to hear from you though, Virgil”

Virgil gives the doctor a kind smile as he stands up and slowly heads for the door. Now to go find Patton in the waiting room so they can go get ice cream.


	35. Wolf in Sheep's Clothing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> D finally appears

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Virgil, but I may be a little evil for the sake of drama. Oops?

“Roman,” Virgil says as he and Patton walk into the house after Virgil’s appointment and ice cream, “next time you’re with your brother, don’t leave your phone unattended?”

“Hello to you to,” Roman answers with a laugh. His voice sounds a bit higher than normal, but Virgil pays no attention to that. “How did you know I went for brunch?”

“Remus called me while from your phone while you were in the bathroom and threatened to tell you…things,” Virgil answers.

“Which things did he threaten to tell me about? The fact that you used to be mated to him and D, your miscarriage, or your kinks?”

Virgil’s eyes go wide. “All of it,” he squeaks.

“He told me all of it then.”

“Oh…”

“Used to be mated?” Patton questions.

“It wasn’t my choice, Daddy,” Virgil says as he turns to face the alpha. “They forced me to.”

“Bonds are supposed to be for life, Virgil,” Patton says coldly. The tone of Patton’s voice upsets and kind of scares Virgil, but he tries to stay calm. It is too different from the alpha he loves. It almost sounds like it is someone else speaking.

“It wasn’t my choice. I didn’t want them. I had the mark removed and~”

“Bonds can still exist without a mark. It’s less likely and any bond will be weaker, but a bond could still exist.”

“Wouldn’t I know if I was mated to anyone besides you and Logan?”

“Clearly, you’re not the best at trusting us and telling us stuff, so how would I know if you're bonded to someone else or not? Honestly, I shouldn’t have even mated with a slut like you. Maybe you should go back to your real alphas.”

“Daddy, please let me ex~” Virgil is cut off by the sound of his phone ringing. He fishes it out of his pocket and looks to see who's calling him. Patton – the caller ID clearly says “Daddy” with blue and yellow hearts next to the name. “Hello?” Virgil says cautiously as he answers the phone.

“Where’d you go kiddo?” Patton’s friendly voice asks. “I came back to find you after I got off the phone with Logan to find you’re gone.”

“Daddy,” Virgil whimpers before he can stop himself, “help.” He wants the real Patton, and the alpha in front of him clearly isn't his. He should have noticed sooner by the pretender's smell. They smelled wrong. Patton is supposed to smell like a bakery and something smoky like a BBQ grill. Although the fake tried to make themselves smell right, they failed; they smelled like something fishy mixed in with artificial scents that are supposed so resemble his alpha. Virgil should have know this wasn't his alpha. He was stupid.

Virgil backs up quickly in order to get away from the man. "What's wrong, kiddo?" the alpha pretending to be Patton says in a sweet voice that is dripping with venom.

“Where are you?” the real Patton asks worriedly. “What’s wrong?”

“D, h-he tricked~” Virgil cuts himself off with a scream as Remus (who he originally thought was Roman) grabs him. Given that Roman and Remus are twins, it only took Remus shaving and changing clothes to match his brother.

“Virgil‽” Patton yells. 

"Remus, put him down" D orders. "He'll come of his own free will. Won't you Virgil?"

"Never!" the omega spits.

"Not even to save Roman?" D asks.

"He's not my alpha."

"True, but you don't want to hurt the person your 'so-called' mates love more than you. Do you?"

"You wouldn't hurt him! You'd go to jail!"

"And like we aren't risking that by being here with you, our feisty pet raccoon?"

Virgil knows the alpha's right, or at least Virgil thinks the awful alpha is right. He hesitates a second as he tries to come up with an escape plan. He wants to get away, but...he doesn't want to hurt his family by letting Roman get hurt; so he has to put on a brave face. "Fine," he finally hisses.

Patton listens until everything goes silent as Virgil leave's the house with D and Remus. Virgil's phone is left behind where it fell on the floor when Remus grabbed him. Quickly, Patton hangs up and calls the police after checking the location of Virgil’s phone. Immediately after talking to the cops on the phone, he calls Logan. “Virgil’s in trouble,” he vomits the words the second the other alpha answers. "Also, someone stole my car."


	36. Crime Scene

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At least Roman is okay

The police are already at the house when Patton and Logan make it home. “Can you tell us what happened here?” they hear a police officer ask Roman (who’s sporting a black eye and wearing Remus’s clothes) as they approach the crime scene.

“Woah,” a different officer goes to stop the two alphas. “You can’t be here right now.”

“This is our home though,” Patton protests. “I’m the one who called. It’s our omega that’s in trouble.”

“Patton!” Roman calls. “Logan! I’m so glad you’re home. I’m so sorry.” Roman actually looks distraught. “I couldn’t stop them.”

Without caring about the police officer, Patton dashes over and gives Roman a hug. Up close, Patton can see Roman’s been crying. “Where’s my omega?” Patton sniffles as he tries not to cry. He can’t stop imaging the awful things Remus and D must be doing to his sweet boy.

“D and Remus – they broke in,” Roman tells Patton and the police officer beside them. “They tied me up and gagged me. They stole my clothes and my phone. W-when…when Virgil came home. I could hear them from where they locked me in the closet, a-and…” As much as he tries to keep himself from crying, tears start falling down the alpha’s cheeks. “They threatened to hurt me if Virgil didn’t go with them, and I couldn’t do anything to stop them.”

Patton forces his less than awesome feelings away so he can help comfort his boyfriend. “I know you couldn’t do anything, Ro,” Patton says softly.

“Do you have any ideas where this man may have taken the omega?” the police officer interrupts.

“My brother and his partner are dastardly, but they aren’t stupid,” Roman says as he thinks. “They wouldn’t just go home. They…I think they own a camper.”

“What’s their address?” the officer asks. “We may be able to catch them before they skip town.” As soon as Roman finishes speaking, the officer starts moving towards a cop car. Once another officer and themselves are in, the car drives off quickly with sirens blaring.

“Let’s go sit down,” Patton mumbles once they can no longer hear the sirens. He gently leads Roman into the house where two more police officers are examining the scene. Logan is already inside.

“I need to see that phone,” Logan tells one of the officers as they put a marker by where Virgil’s phone was dropped.

“Not until after the investigation,” the officer states.

“Logan?” Patton questions the other alpha.

“Someone has to tell Joan,” Logan answers as he looks over to his family minus the most important member in his opinion.

“Why?” Patton asks.

“Because if they make it out of town, Virgil won’t be easy to find. If, with his manager’s blessing, we reveal his identity and the fact he’s been taken, people all around the world will be able to look out for our omega. I know it’s not the best plan and Virgil will be angry with us, but it is the only one that makes logical since to me if we want him back.”

“You’re right…” Patton whispers his agreement as he feels a single tear run down his cheek. He can’t cry. He has to be strong. It’s just…he doesn’t know if his mate is safe or not, and now Logan says they may have to reveal his identity without the omega’s permission. He has to be strong though. Isn’t that what Virgil would want? His strong Daddy? Yes…only Patton knows Virgil wants him there wherever he is to protect him instead.

“I know it’s not ideal, Pat. Just…I don’t know how else to help make sure he comes home. I’m frustrated.”

“Hi frustrated. I’m sad – I mean dad.”

“Patton, darling, are you okay?” Roman asks.

“How can I be?” Patton murmurs as tears finally start to fall freely. 

Immediately, Logan wraps his boyfriend in a tight hug as he too allows himself to experience emotions. He doesn’t know what to say to make Patton feel better, but he knows they are going through this together. 

The police work around the group of alphas and only interrupt when necessary. Eventually, news comes back that there was no one at D and Remus’s house nor what there an RV. Although police were still looking; D, Remus, and the stolen omega were gone.


	37. Truck Stop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil escapes long enough to beg for help

Virgil loses track of how many days have passed. He believes it’s been less than a month due to his heat, but he doesn’t know for sure. Remus or D could have always impregnated him. He hates this so much. They won’t let him off the RV. They won’t let him wear any clothing. To keep him from using a public bathroom (or the small bathroom in the RV except for to shower) they force him to wear and use diapers any time he wasn’t on a knot. Bruises and cuts and painful looking marks litter his body. He is miserable, and he just wants to go home to Patton and Logan and Roman. Words could never describe how much he misses them, but at least he still has Patton's and Logan's marks on his neck.

“Raccoon,” Virgil hears D address him. “We’re stopping for gas and dinner. Since you’ve been well behaved, I’ve decided to get you a treat with your doggie bag. What would you like, pet?”

“To go home to my family,” Virgil snarls.

“You are home,” D says with a roll of his eyes, “and we are your family. I’ll just get you a Snickers bar. Maybe you’ll cheer up after that.” D turns and makes his way out of the RV followed by Remus. 

D must underestimate Virgil’s determination to escape because a few minutes after they’re gone Virgil dresses himself in D’s clothes and sneaks out of the RV to see they’re at a truck stop. There are other people with RV’s and truckers parked in the area or getting gas at one of the pumps. Without a second thought, Virgil runs to where one of the truck drivers is pumping gas.

“You have to help me,” he begs the burly trucker. “Please.”

“I’m not going to fuck you, if that’s what you want,” the man huffs. “Why don’t you go back to your alphas so they can take care of you?”

“That’s what I want,” Virgil grumbles mainly to himself before returning his focus to the man. “Please, just call the police for me,” Virgil begs.

“What?” The man is clearly caught off guard by what Virgil asked of him.

“Please. My ex’s kidnapped me. I just want to go home.”

“Okay. Okay. Just relax. What’s your name?”

“Virgil. Virgil Sanders.”

“I’ve heard that name somewhere before… Do you want to call the police yourself? You can borrow my phone.”

“I-I have to get back to the RV. I don’t know what they’ll do to me if they find out I left. Please just call them.” Virgil wants to cry. He doesn’t want to go back to the RV, but he knows he has to.

“Don’t worry, kid. I’ll call them. You get somewhere safe.”

“Thank you,” Virgil cries before running back to the RV as fast as possible and putting D’s clothes back where he found them. Now to make himself seem like he had been there the entire time. He sits on the small sofa and drinks a bottle of water as he watches TV.

Virgil actually starts to drift off to sleep in the time he’s alone...until D and Remus come back. “YOU LEFT THE RV!” D accuses angerly.


	38. Don't Lie To D

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> D knows Virgil left the RV and forces a confession from the omega
> 
> TW: attempted rape, physical abuse/torture, emotional abuse/torture

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit on the weirder/more disgusting side of kinks, so you've been warned. It doesn't go nearly as far as it could have, but the warning still applies. If it's too gross or too much trigger-wise, just read summary and the last paragraph in order for the next chapter to make sense

“YOU LEFT THE RV!” D yells at Virgil as the alpha steps back into the RV. 

The sudden sound makes Virgil jump, and it almost makes him pee himself. He crosses his legs and holds himself to try to hold it even though he knows there’s no point. “I didn’t leave,” Virgil whimpers.

“Don’t lie to me,” D hisses. “You know I can always tell when someone is lying to me.”

“I’m not~”

“If you don’t tell me the truth, I’ll have to force it out of you. Since you’re clearly about to wet yourself, this will be easy for me. Stand up.”

“No”

“Stand up before I make Remus do this.” Even though both of the men Virgil is stuck with are awful, he would rather deal with D over Remus any day, so Virgil scrambles to get up and stand in the middle of the small space as fast as he can without peeing. This is made extra difficult by Remus moving the RV to the pump so they can quickly get gas and get out of there, but Virgil manages. “That’s better,” D hums. “Now, no holding with your hands. I’m going to remove your diaper and give you a choice. You can either tell me the truth and have your diaper back OR you can go potty right there. You know how bad you’re punished if you leak and this isn’t okay like going during sex, so you can only imagine how much torture you’ll be put through for making a mess all over the floor. If I’m right though, don’t you find this sexy, pet? Wasn't it one of the few kinks you and Remus share - although he can find nearly anything kinky. At least you’ll get some pleasure out of it, Raccoon.”

“I did before the two of you ruined it,” Virgil snarls.

“I didn’t ruin anything. You just changed your mind. The fact that you have a mind to start with, does kind of ruin you though. What kind of alpha wants an omega who thinks about anything except for a knot and having children like the one you failed to have? You’re lucky Remus and I care for you.”

“Patton and Logan cared for me more than you ever can.”

“Cared being the key word. If they actually cared, don’t you think they would have found you by now? They don’t care, Virgil. They just liked using your holes.”

“No! They loved me!”

“Stop lying to yourself, slut.” D steps closer to Virgil and presses his hand into the omega’s stomach which makes Virgil gasp as a tiny squirt of pee leaks out of him. “Now, where were we?” D smirks as he forces the omega’s legs open enough to slowly remove the diaper. Virgil barely keeps himself from peeing right there. “Now, did you leave the RV?”

“N-no,” Virgil stammers. He can hardly think straight from his need to pee. He certainly can’t keep still. He shifts around as he potty dances helplessly. “I didn’t leave the RV.”

“You’d really rather face punishment than tell the truth?” D presses on the omega’s bladder again.

“D, please stop! I can’t hold it!”

“Push harder you say?” The alpha presses down harder.

“I left!” Virgil admits with a cry. He doesn’t want to face the consequences of peeing himself.

“See?” D quickly removes his hand from the omega’s stomach. “Was that so hard? Let me put this thing back on you so you can use it.” D barely manages to get the diaper back on Virgil before the omega’s bladder gives out and he pees himself. Virgil actually moans from relief. “That’s a good sound to hear. Much better than your screams for help or nothing. Now get on your knees. Maybe if you beg for forgiveness we’ll forgive you.”

Virgil knows exactly what D want, but he is not about to give that to him. “No! You aren’t my alpha, and I didn’t do anything wrong!”

Although he’s normally the one in control of his actions, without thinking D slaps Virgil so hard the omega loses his balance and falls to the floor. Quickly, D undoes his fly and pulls his pants and underwear down to his knees. “I don’t want to do this, Virgil,” the alpha hisses, “but a whore like you needs retaught how to behave.” He grabs Virgil by the hair and forces his cock into the omega’s mouth.

Before D can do anything else to Virgil, someone knocks on the door to the RV. D freezes, but does not let go of the omega. He has no idea who it could be. He just knows it isn’t Remus.


	39. Lost and Found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The police find Virgil
> 
> TW: miscarriage

“Open up!” a voice yells as they bang on the door to the RV. “It’s the police!”

“Fuck,” D mumbles. He pushes Virgil away from him as he lets the omega go. “Go hide,” he orders as he pulls his pants back up.

“No,” Virgil challenges.

“You little.” D grabs Virgil by the hair and drags him to the sleeping area at the back of the RV. He tosses the omega to the floor before shutting the door. “Change yourself and don’t say anything or you’ll be lucky to give myself or Remus a blowjob.”

As soon as he hits the ground, Virgil knows something is wrong but he doesn’t know what. As much as he doesn’t want to follow D’s orders, he does want to change out of his soggy diaper, so he will agree to follow at least that command.

At the front of the RV, D opens the door to see two police officers and Remus (who is now handcuffed and in the back of a cop car). “How can I help you officer?” D asks calmly.

“We received an anonymous tip regarding a missing person,” one of the officers says.

“That’s horrible,” D responds. “May I ask why my boyfriend is in the back of your car?”

“Attempted assault on a police officer. Anyways, the tip we received noted that the missing person was in an RV with the same license plate.”

“They must have made a mistake because it has always been just my boyfriend and I.”

“If you don’t mind, we’d like to have a look around.”

“Do you have a warrant?”

“Yes.” The second officer holds up a paper so D can see it. Reluctantly, D steps aside so the officers can get through. There is no better option at the moment other than to comply and hope Virgil isn’t found.

Meanwhile, in the small sleeping quarters, Virgil changes his diaper to find he’s bleeding from his hole. At the sight of the blood, he immediately recognizes what he felt was wrong with him. A miscarriage. Once again, D or Remus got him pregnant and killed the baby – this time before he even knew one was there. He wanted to cry, but he couldn’t. He couldn’t let himself seem weak in front of D or Remus.

Virgil can hear as someone who isn’t either of the alphas moving in the RV as he quickly finish changing himself. He has to make noise, but if this goes bad he doesn’t want to know whatever punishment D had in mind for speaking. Also, he doesn’t want to be found in only a fresh diaper. He knows where his clothes are, but cannot get to them without an annoying buzzer going off. Maybe that’s a perfect plan though. 

Virgil crawls onto the small bed and opens a cabinet that hangs over it. An alarm begins to blare as Virgil grabs a bag containing his clothes and his backpack. He starts to get dressed as quickly as possible as one of the officers runs to find the omega and the other officer forces D against the wall.

“He’s here,” the officer announces when he sees Virgil.


	40. Calling Home (part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Did someone order more angst?

“He’s here,” the officer announces when he sees Virgil. “It’s okay,” he tries to assure Virgil as he turns his attention to the omega. “I’m Terrence. I’m going to make sure you get home, okay? What’s your name?”

Virgil is shaking as he looks at the officer. He feels both safe and scared at the same time. “V-Virgil,” he stutters.

“It’s nice to meet you Virgil,” Terrence says nicely. “I’ll let you get dressed, so we can go to the station and see what can be done about getting you home.”

“C-can I call my mates?”

“You can in just a little bit. I promise. I’ll give you a little privacy so you can get dressed.” Terrence gives Virgil a kind and reassuring smile before stepping back into the main part of the RV. “Do you have this taken care of?” he asks the other officer.

“I think so,” they say as they put handcuffs of D. They lead the alpha out of the RV to the cop car Remus is already in and help D inside. Terrence follows them out. “Are they okay?” the unnamed officer asks Terrence.

“I don’t think they realize how bad of a shape they’re in,” Terrence admits. “He had bruises and scars almost everywhere…he was shaking…and…the room smelled like blood, Adri.”

“At least we got here in time. Was it really V? I mean he went missing nearly four months ago, but…was it him?”

“I couldn’t tell because of all the bruising, but I think so. He said his name was Virgil. That’s what his team released his name to be, right?”

“Yeah.”

“Right now it shouldn’t matter if he’s a celebrity or not though. Our main focus needs to be making sure he’s okay and getting him home.”

“Paramedics should be here any minute to look at him.”

“Can I call my alphas now?” comes Virgil’s soft whimper from just inside the RV.

“Call them and ask them to hurry,” Terrence tells the other officer. “Then at least one of us needs to get these two taken care of.”

“Will do,” the officer answers.

Terrence turns towards Virgil as he makes his way back towards the RV. “Here,” he says as he fishes his phone out of his pocket and hands it to the omega. “You can borrow my phone.”

“Thank you,” Virgil manages to say as he dials Patton’s number as fast as he can. No one answers though. Maybe Logan will answer? Virgil tries Logan’s number as well, but no one answers. Maybe they’re not answering because they don’t know the number. 

The only other people Virgil could think to call are Roman and Joan. He didn’t imagine Joan would know why neither Patton or Logan are answering, so Roman was probably who he should call. He dials Roman’s number, and thankfully someone answers. “Hello?” Roman says as he picks up the phone. Virgil had never been so happy to hear Roman’s voice.

“Princey?” Virgil says happily as a flood of positive emotions fill him at the familiar voice.

“I’m sorry, but who is this?” Roman asks.

“Roman… It’s me. It’s Virgil.”

“Virgil‽ Is that really you? Are you safe? You’ve been gone for so long. We were starting to think you might be dead.”

“Yeah. I’m safe now. Where’s Patton and Logan? They wouldn’t answer me.”

“Logan’s still at work…and Patton…he’s…sleeping… Anyways, when are you coming home?”

“As soon as I can. I promise. I want to be home right now.”

“All of us want you home right now.”

“Can you wake up Daddy so I can tell him I’ll be home as soon as possible?”

“I’ll try,” Roman says after hesitating for a moment. The line goes silent for a moment as Roman tries to wake up Patton who fell asleep on the couch after a few too many drinks. To Roman’s surprise, Patton actually wakes up and takes the phone from Roman.

“Who you and why you pretending to be my ‘mega,” Patton’s voice slurs.

“Daddy, it’s me,” Virgil whimpers. “It’s Virgil. Daddy, are you okay?”

“My ‘mega ain’t never comin’ back,” Patton spits. “They’ll never let him come home alive.”

“Daddy…please…it’s me. I’m coming home. I promise. I’m not pretty now, but I’m coming home.”

“I know you’re not my ‘mega then! My ‘mega was always beautiful!” 

Virgil is close to tears when Roman takes the phone back from Patton. What happened to his alpha? How long has he been gone for Patton to give up hope – let alone turn to alcohol? The most important question running through his head though happened to be “is D right?”


	41. Calling Home (part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even more angst

“I’m sorry about that, V,” Roman apologizes through the phone.

“What happened to Daddy?” Virgil cries.

“Patton…he gave up hope after the first two months…and started drinking to help numb everything. It’s not…he’s not reliant on it yet… He won’t drink during the day because of the store he runs with Logan. He doesn’t want the kids seeing him like that… I’ll make sure there’s none here when you get home so he’ll have to be sober though, okay?”

“How long have I been gone? Is Logan okay?”

“Three and a half – almost four – months. You’ve been gone a long time Virgil… As for Logan…he barely leaves the store. He’s working himself to death. He only comes home to shower, change clothes, and sometimes nap. He’ll only eat if whatever it is is covered in Crofters. He says it is the only bit of happiness he has left. Neither of them are okay without you, Virgil.”

“And you?”

“I’m…I’m not okay either…I just haven’t been self-destructive. I’m doing every bit of training possible in order to know how to protect you when you come home. I’ve even looked into getting us a dog and having it trained to protect you, but I wanted to wait for you first. Virgil, I’m so sorry I couldn’t protect you.”

“I know…”

“When will you be back?”

“I-I don’t know…” Virgil looks over to Terrence as he puts the phone down for a second. “My alphas’ boyfriend wants to know when I’ll be home.”

Terrence smiles and takes the phone so he can discuss with the alpha how they are getting Virgil home safely. It only takes a few minutes for it to be decided that Roman would get Patton and Logan in the car as quickly as possible (whether they liked it or not) and drive to pick up Virgil. Roman could always bribe Logan with Crofters, and Patton…maybe cookies would work? He would figure it out. 

In the meantime though, it was just a waiting game for Virgil. It was also a time for dark thoughts to seep in as he continued to question whether D was right or not. Did his alphas ever really care about him?


	42. The Worst Case Scenario Is Crofters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A filler chapter because everyone (including me) needs at least somewhat of a break from angst...before more angst and eventual cuteness and comfort happens

Upstairs, Roman quickly packs a couple overnight bags with clean clothes, toiletries, and anything else he, Logan, Patton, or Virgil may need for the trip. Although he thinks they won’t be gone more than a day (two at the most) he isn’t for sure.

“Come on Patton,” Roman says as he walks downstairs.

“What?” Patton slurs.

“We’re going to go get Virgil,” Roman answers.

“My baby’s dead. Nothing to get.”

“What will it take to get you to come with me? I’ll do anything except buy you alcohol.”

“What’s the point. My ‘mega’s gone.”

“Virgil isn’t dead, Patton.”

“How you know?”

“Because we just spoke with him on the phone less than twenty minutes ago.”

“That wasn’t my ‘mega. He said he’s not pretty.”

“We both know Virgil has low self-esteem, Patton. Plus, we don’t know how bruised up he may be. Between the two, he may honestly be believing himself to be anything other than beautiful. The only way for you to know that it is really him is if we go to pick him up and bring him home. Don’t you want him home?” 

Roman watches Patton nod sadly. “I want my mate.”

“Come on. Let’s go get him back.” Roman helps Patton wobble to his car and get in the back seat. After putting the bags in the trunk, he climbs in the driver’s side. “Now to get Logan,” he mumbles mainly to himself as he starts to drive towards Patton and Logan’s store.

“Why we at the store?” Patton asks a few minutes later when Roman parks the car.

“I’m going to go get Logan so he can come with us to get Virgil.”

“Oh. Want me to come with you?”

“Just wait here. I’ll only be gone a minute.” Roman steps out of the car and finds the key to the shop on his key chain. Although he doesn’t work there regularly, he has had a spare key in case of an emergency or if Logan needs him to fill in for Patton. “Logan!” Roman calls as he steps into the dark store. The only light comes from the exit signs and the office. “Logan?” Roman asks as he steps into the office.

Logan is fast asleep at his desk. He worked himself until his body just gave out on him. Roman sighs sadly at the sight as he walks over to the other alpha and shakes him gently. “Hmm?” Logan mumbles after a couple moments.

“V’s been found, Logan,” Roman answers.

“That’s preposterous,” Logan answers sleepily as he lifts his head. “The chances of him being found alive after this long are infinitesimal.”

“Does that mean impossible though?”

“Not necessarily. Why are you here Roman?”

“You’re coming with me to go pick up Virgil.”

“There’s no point in me going on a road trip with you in order to collect a dead body.”

“How about I make you a deal? You come with me. If Virgil is not found alive when we get to where we’re supposed to pick him up, I’ll buy you as much Crofters that you want that I can afford for the next year.”

“As much as I want?”

“Within reason, yes.”

“Okay.” Logan stands up from his desk as he speaks. “Give me a moment to get everything closed down and we’ll go.”

“I honestly did not expect this to be that easy,” Roman states in shock.

“Worst case scenario I end up with Crofters and you expect me not to come?”

“That’s a…good point. I’ll be waiting in the car.” Roman turns and makes his way out of the store. Now, once Logan joins them in the car, they just have to make it to Virgil.


	43. Pick Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The family is back together

It takes the alphas around eight hours to reach Virgil and the hospital the paramedics took him to. When Roman parks the car, both Logan and Patton are fast asleep. He smiles before getting out and going inside the hospital. After asking a nurse for the room number, Roman makes his way up the elevator to the room Virgil’s in.

“Hot Topic?” Roman ask as he knocks on the door before walking in the room.

“Hi Princey,” Virgil says with a genuine smile on his face. 

Roman should be smiling as well, but upon seeing the omega, the last thing he can do is smile. Virgil’s face is nearly unrecognizable from all the bruising as well as a few other marks. Nearly every inch of skin Roman can see is bruised or scarred or burned or just damaged in some way. The omega (dressed in his clothes rather than a hospital gown) also looks too thin. Thankfully though, nothing major appears to be permanent, yet the alpha can’t help the look of horror that crosses his face as he sees what his twin and D did to Virgil. “V…”

“I know I’m ugly,” Virgil whimpers as he feels tears start to well up in his eyes. Thankfully his too long hair can cover part of his eyes so Roman doesn’t have to see him sad.

“No. Don’t say that. You… I just can’t believe they did this to you. You are still beautiful on the inside because…because you’re you…”

“Why didn’t Alpha or Daddy come with you?”

“They did. They’re waiting in the car. I didn’t want to wake them, but they’re here.”

“They actually came?”

“Why wouldn’t they?”

“Because…it doesn’t matter…”

“It does matter, but we can talk about it later if that’s what you want. Do you know when they’re going to release you?”

“As soon as someone comes to unhook me from everything. They’ve already told me to drink a lot of water and take Tylenol for any pain…and confirmed that I miscarried…”

“You… They got you pregnant?”

Virgil nods as a tear falls down his cheek. “Please don’t tell Patton or Logan.”

“I won’t.” 

Roman and Virgil continue talking as a nurse comes to unhook the omega from various monitors. For obvious reasons, Virgil has a lot of difficulties talking about what happened to him, so Roman does most of the talking. Eventually a wheelchair is brought out, Virgil is wheeled out to Roman’s car by a nurse, and Roman helps Virgil climb into the backseat next to a sleeping Patton.

“Get rid of that damn cherry air freshener,” Patton mumbles softly as he stirs. “It reminds me too much of Virge.”

“Not an air freshener, Pat,” Roman says as he gets back in the car so they can start the long drive home.

Virgil looks at Patton for a moment before tentatively moving over so he’s all but touching his alpha. “D-daddy…can I…” he mumbles softly. He doesn’t know how to ask for what he needs. He just wants to curl into the alpha and take a nap. He doesn’t remember the last time he slept for more than an hour at a time. Hesitantly, Virgil leans over so he can lay his head down on his alpha. Patton jumps at the sudden touch, and Virgil recoils in fear. “I’m sorry Daddy,” Virgil whimpers while Patton just stares.

“Kiddo?” Patton asks as he looks at the omega as though he’s not completely sure whether he’s talking to his omega or not.


	44. I Missed You, Patton

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A sober Patton finds out Virgil is back in their lives while Logan sleeps in the passenger's seat

Patton watches Virgil carefully as though he’s not completely sure whether his omega is in front of him or not. The omega is too skinny, his hair is too long and too brown, and his face is black and blue from bruising; he smells right though. He smells like cherries and that scent Patton could never place that’s just uniquely Virgil. “Kiddo,” Patton questions, “Is that you?”

“It’s him,” Roman confirms for Virgil as Logan starts to snore.

“Hi Daddy,” Virgil says as tears (that Virgil cannot determine if they're from happiness or not) threaten to spill over. “I missed you.”

Gently, Patton pulls Virgil close to him. “I missed you too,” the alpha whispers. “I can’t believe you’re alive.”

Memories of D’s words force their way through Virgil’s head in an attempt to ruin his happiness. Patton missed him? When he was still drunk hours ago he told Virgil he didn’t want him. “I told you I wasn’t pretty anymore…”

“The fact that you are still breathing makes you the most beautiful creature to me right now, kiddo.” A tear rolls down Virgil’s cheek as he looks up at his alpha, but Patton just wipes it away before giving the omega a soft kiss. “I never stopped loving you. I did…I did stop believing I’d ever see you alive again, but I never stopped loving you.”

“I love you too,” Virgil whispers. “C-can I cuddle Daddy? I…I haven’t slept much since they stole me.”

“Of course you can.” Patton sits still and lets the omega wiggle around in the small space until finally getting comfortable. “Comfy?”

Virgil nods as he yawns. “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t apologize, kiddo. If you need a nap or affection or whatever, I am ecstatic to be able to hold you. You know that you never need to ask for attention from me.”

“I guess I forgot…”

“Then I’ll spend every day reminding you.” Patton places a soft kiss on the top of Virgil’s head.

“Daddy?”

“Yes kiddo?”

“Will you…will you try to stop drinking? Some of the things you said…”

“I’ll try for you. Just know that it won’t be the easiest thing in the world.”

“At least work on drinking less? A little progress is progress after all.”

“I know,” Patton says softly. “Now get some rest, we’ll talk more once you wake up.” Virgil nods and lets his eyes slip closed so he can get some actual sleep for the first time in far too long.


	45. I Missed You, Logan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan is an idiot at first

“How much longer until we will be picking up who you claim to be Virgil,” Logan says with a yawn when he wakes up about hour after Virgil fell asleep on Patton.

“He’s already in the backseat with Patton,” Roman points out.

Logan takes a look back at the sleeping omega. He can see most of the bruised-up omega’s face, but doesn’t recognize Virgil like Patton (or even Roman) did. “That cannot be Virgil,” he states. “Why did you pick up this homeless omega, Roman?”

“He isn’t homeless, and he’s your omega.”

“I don’t see how that is possible. Just because he smells like cherry doesn’t make him mine.”

“Logan, please,” Patton says from the backseat. “This really is Virgil.”

“My intentions were benevolent,” Roman adds.

“You know me,” Logan states defensively. “I don't care for sentiment.”

“You did for Virge,” Patton argues.

Roman and Logan start to argue over each other despite the fact Virgil is trying to sleep right behind them. “This just serves as testament to the fact that to me you're negligent,” Logan hisses at Roman. “Which is fine. It just works to your detriment – you not letting me finish proving my argument.”

“This just serves as testament to the fact that you have a temperament,” Roman spats as he speaks over Logan. “Which is fine. You just haven't accepted it, and if you'd listen you’d have your omega back.”

“Hey!” Virgil’s sleepy voice comes. The fighting woke the omega up. “I’m trying to sleep.”

“I apologize,” Logan states. “I was just trying to figure out how you could be mistaken for our omega.”

“Mistaken for?” Virgil questions as he looks at his other alpha.

“Patton, may I suggest letting this person go?” Logan advises the other alpha. “I know you get easily attached to things and would not wish either you or Virgil to suffer should your bond break due to this man.”

“This is Virgil,” Patton argues. “I know he’s a bit bruised up right now and he needs a haircut, but isn’t there any part of him that you recognize?”

“If I did, wouldn’t I be happy to see him?” Logan asks. “I’m honestly surprised you think this is him. Plus, even if this was him, what’s the chances of a still in-tack bond. I may love him, but that’s not going to bring him back.”

“What do we have to do to make you see our shadowling is back with us?”

Virgil wants to cry as he watches Logan and Patton argue. The alpha really doesn’t recognize him? Virgil doesn’t even realize as he stares off into space as he begins to disassociate. His mind is running too fast with everything D had told him and the fact that it may be true in the case of Logan…or at least that’s what his mind is trying to tell him. He completely loses track of the conversation for a few minutes until he finally shouts, “Logan! Stop! D was right about you, so can you just shut up?”

Logan looks back at the omega as though he’s a million billion jillion piece puzzle someone dropped in front of him. The omega in the backseat knew his name even though it had not been stated since the man woke up. The man also knew about D. “Virgil?” Logan mouths as though he’s trying to confirm his mistake.

“Yeah,” the omega says with a shrug. “It really is me, but clearly that doesn’t matter.”

“No,” Logan argues, “It does matter, and I do care. I just I don’t want my hopes to be up that you’re really back and I’m not just dreaming. What was someone that villainous right about?”

“Would you really dream me to be as ugly as this?”

“I’m sorry.”

“You’re just saying that so you can have back your fucking cock warmer.”

“Virgil,” Patton scolds, “Language.”

“You said ‘damn’ when I got in the car, Daddy,” Virgil says to Patton with a barely noticeable crack of a smile. “You don’t have an argument for using bad words for the rest of the day.”

“You’re so much more to me than sex, Virgil,” Logan tries to assure the omega. “While that is a benefit…you keep me grounded and remind me that there are things that are exponentially more important than work. In other words, I do care about you.”

Virgil goes silent for a few minutes. “The bonds are still intact…” he finally says. “I never stopped loving either of you you…and they didn’t want marks to be removed until they were sure people had stopped looking for me… I missed you both so much though...”

“I missed you too. Plus the fact you kept out bond from being destroyed is amazing in itself, V. You are amazing.” Logan reaches back to put a hand on Virgil’s knee, but the omega curls away from the touch without thinking.

“Sorry…”

“Don’t worry about it. Until everything has at least some semblance of normality, I will try to make an effort to let you come to me. I can only ponder all of the ways they ruined physical affection for you for the time being. You can know though that anything you may need from me in those regards, you can have whenever you may need.”

“Thank you…Alpha… Thank you. Can the three of you be quiet now so I can go back to sleep?”

“But…” Logan starts to say. He wants his omega to know how truly sorry he is for not recognizing him sooner and to catch up on lost time, but he can also see how exhausted Virgil is. “Enjoy your nap, Virgil.”


	46. Telling the Fans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The alphas may have told V's secret

Several hours later, Roman parks the car in front of a Cracker Barrel. “I need a break from driving, and we should all probably get something to eat,” he says before anyone could question him.

Virgil groans in the backseat. “People will see me though.”

“If you want to wear your mask you can,” Patton suggests.

“But then everyone will see V,” Virgil points out.

“Then, before we go in, you send out a tweet as V saying that you’ve been found,” the alpha recommends.

“My fans wouldn’t have even known I was gone though.”

“Actually…” Logan says, “they are aware of your disappearance. With Joan’s blessing, we released a statement informing people that you were kidnapped along with the fact that V stands for Virgil.”

“You did what‽” the omega yells. “I trusted you!”

“We only did it because we believed it would help us find you,” Patton admits. “Plus, we made sure to tell people as little information as possible.”

“What did you tell them?” Virgil hisses.

“We told them your name is Virgil and that you were taken from our home in Northern Florida,” Logan informs the omega. “Also, we let your fans know you were taken by D and Remus, and showed them photos of both men. We did not tell your last name or any exact details regarding where we live. Plus, as mentioned before, we had Joan’s blessing because he agreed that with your fans knowing this information it would help us find you faster.”

“Obviously, it didn’t help,” Virgil points out.

“We know,” Logan says. “We were just trying to help, and we are also aware of the impact our actions would have had on your ability to trust us.”

Virgil just sighs. He knows they were only trying to help, and hopefully steps were taken to protect his identity as much as possible. “Did someone at least tell Joan I’ve been found?”

“I’m on it,” Roman says as he steps out of the car while pulling out his phone. He texts someone as he pulls a bag out of in the trunk of the car. “Here,” he says as he tosses the bag into the backseat. “Here’s your masks and Virgil’s phone,” he says. “Virgil, I’m assuming your mask is in your backpack.”

“Yeah,” Virgil admits as he grabs his own bag from the floor of the car. Meanwhile, both Logan and Pat take off their glasses and grab their own masks from the bag Roman tosses them. “I’ve never questioned this, but how do the two of you see under those things.”

“Talyn added glasses lenses where the eye holes are,” Patton points out, “so we can see how perfect you are without our glasses.”

“I’m not perfect right now,” Virgil sighs as he slips his own mask from his backpack and puts it on.

“If you weren’t already beaten up, I would threaten to physically fight you for thinking you are anything less than perfect,” Patton states.

Virgil can’t help the whimper that escapes his lips at the idea of being hit. He knows Patton would never do anything to hurt him, but…the idea is too much. He curls away from the alpha and covers his face with his arms. “Don’t hit me, Daddy,” he whines.

“Virgil, Virgil, no. I’d never hurt you. I just don’t like hearing you talk bad about yourself. I’d never hurt you though. We used to say that all the time, remember? You’re safe.” Very slowly and carefully, Patton moves closer to Virgil. “I love you, kiddo. You’re safe. I promise. Will you look at me? Please?”

Virgil moves his arms away from his face just enough to see his alpha. “I’m sorry, Daddy.”

“You don’t need to apologize, kiddo. I didn’t think before I spoke. I just want you to know your safe with us.”

“I do. Just…”

“It will take time for things to get back to normal?” Virgil gives Patton a nod in response to the question. “We know, but we’ll be here every step of the way.” Patton hesitates before placing a soft kiss on Virgil’s head. The omega has to force himself not to pull away. “We love you very much, Virgil.”

“I…I love both of you too,” Virgil says softly as he looks at his alphas.

Patton and Logan both smile at the omega – their omega. “Now, why don’t you tell your fans you’ve been found so we can go get you something to eat?” Logan suggests. He can see how thin the omega is, and knows that they need to make sure he gets something to eat.

“Okay alpha,” Virgil says softly as he’s handed his phone. He pulls up Twitter and stares at his phone for a moment as he decides what he wants to tell his fans. Eventually, he posts, “Hi everyone. I’ve been found. I’m with my alphas now and we’re on our way home. Will be a while for new comics as I heal up, but more will be made. Thanks to everyone who helped look for me. – V”


	47. Cracker Barrel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil just wants a nice little meal with his family, but fans are a thing he has to deal with since he chose to wear his mask into the restaurant.

Virgil pulls up the hood on his hoodie as he slips out of the car while Roman waits for him and the rest of their little family. The alpha is wearing an incredibly glittery red and gold mask of his own. They must have had it made for him when they were telling people about V’s disappearance.

A masked Logan and Patton get out of the car as well. And walk around the car so they’re standing close to their omega, but don’t reach out to touch him. Virgil looks at them for a moment before grabbing Patton’s arm and putting it around his waist and slipping his hand into Logan’s hand. “I wanted…” Virgil starts to explain.

“It’s okay, kiddo,” Patton says softly. “You don’t need to explain.”

“Now come on,” Roman groans. “I want something to eat.” Without waiting for the others he starts walking towards the restaurant. Patton laughs a little at Roman before he, Logan, and Virgil follow the other alpha.

As they all step inside the noisy Cracker Barrel, Virgil almost panics. It has been so long since he has been in such a loud and busy space that it shocks him. He doesn’t try to run away though; he just holds on tighter to his alphas. He lets them lead him towards the hostess’s booth and after a moment or two to a table.

As they walk to a table near the back of the restraint, Virgil catches bits and pieces of conversations. “V’s back,” he hears a teenage girl squeal from a few tables away as they sit down.

“He can’t be back,” another voice says. “He went missing four months ago.”

“Look!” the girl’s voice says excitedly. Virgil’s back is turned to the girl and her friend so he can’t see what is happening, but he can only assume they’re showing their friends his tweet.

“I really hope no one notices us,” Virgil groans quietly.

“Because the people a few tables away are obviously talking about the fact that you’ve been rescued?” Logan asks just a bit too loudly without meaning to.

“Shush,” Virgil says quickly. “I don’t want extra attention, L”

“I know you don’t,” Logan answers, but it is too late. The people at the other table heard their conversation just as easily as they heard them.

“Do you just hear them?” the girl squeals.

“Yes,” another person says. “We should go say hi.”

“Absolutely not,” a third person chimes in. “Whether that’s him or not, he hasn’t seen his family in months. It wouldn’t be right to interrupt.”

“It would only be for a minute,” the girl says. “Plus, he’s probably used to people coming up to say hi to them in person. Come on.” Before the girl’s friends can argue, she runs up to the table V’s at. “Hi,” she squeaks.

“Hi,” Virgil says softly as he curls into himself. He can’t deal with fans right now, but he also knows it will look bad on his image to be rude.

“I don’t mean to be rude,” the girl apologizes. “I know you were just rescued, but I wanted to say hi. You’re such an inspiration to me, and you’re the reason I have the friends I have.” The girl just kind of blathers on. Virgil is clearly uncomfortable. All of the alphas at the table notice, but neither Patton or Logan say anything for fear of putting a blemish of the omega’s reputation.

“Miss,” Roman finally speaks up. “I, more than anyone, understand the excitement of meeting V, but we just got him returned to us and we would like a little time to ourselves.”

“I’m sorry,” the girl starts to apologize, “but who are you? Shouldn’t Pat and L be the ones to enjoy V’s company?”

Roman looks like he’s going to snap for a second before Virgil interrupts. “Drop it Princey,” V says. “I don’t have a marker, and I’m not really okay with photos being taken at the moment,” he tells the fan. “It was nice meeting you though. Maybe we will meet again sometime, but right now I’m just trying to get something to eat with my pack before we head home.”

“Oh,” the girl apologizes. “I don’t have a marker either, but t-thank you. I’m so happy I got to meet you V. Enjoy your food.” She’s basically bouncing from happiness as she quickly goes back to her table.

“I hope there’s no more of that,” V mumbles quietly. “I’m not ready for human interaction.”

“Don’t we count as human interaction?” Logan asks.

“No,” V answers softly. “You count as…not that. You’re still me interacting with people, but you’re my family…so this is different.”

“Okay?” Logan says a bit confused. “Whatever you say, dear.”


	48. Thinking About Things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan may not be good with emotions, but he's quick to notice changes in his omega

“L, will you…will you sit with Da~ I mean Pat and I in the back,” Virgil asks as they leave the restaurant.

“I don’t want to make you uncomfortable in such a cramped space,” Logan tries to explain.

“Oh…” Virgil says as he looks down at his feet. He can’t help but wonder if the alpha ever really liked being around him or not. Although deep down he knows that Logan loves him despite having trouble expressing emotions, but D’s words ring in his ear to the point where that’s all he can hear. Virgil fears that, even if D was wrong, his alphas will no longer love him if they find out about the miscarriage.

As he thinks, Virgil begins to disassociate. The noise of the alphas talking fade into the background in favor of white noise and echoes of what D had told him. His body moves as though it’s on autopilot. Without even thinking about it, he walks the rest of the way to the car and climbs in. Patton slips in beside Virgil and runs his fingers through the omega’s hair.

“Virgil?” Logan says from the door on Virgil’s side of the car as he tries to get the omega’s attention. He can tell something’s wrong, but doesn’t know for sure what is the matter. He assumes it must be some kind of emotional distress though. “V, are you alright?” Virgil doesn’t answer. “Virgil, darling?” He carefully grabs Virgil’s hand and brings it to his lips to kiss it. “Can you talk to me, my love?” Patton and Roman both watch as they try to figure out what’s wrong with Virgil and how Logan could tell so quickly.

“W-what?” Virgil asks. He blinks quickly as his focus returns to the world around him. 

“Are you alright?” Logan asks gently.

“I’m fine…”

“Are you sure? Something seemed off. You seemed to disconnect from reality for a moment.”

“Oh yeah…It’s nothing…just started thinking…”

“What about, kiddo?” Patton asks.

“Things…” Virgil says shyly.

Logan climbs in the backseat of the car so that Virgil is now sitting between him and Patton. He wasn’t going to do this, but maybe it will help his omega feel better. “What kind of things?” Logan asks. After closing the car door, he slips his mask off and take’s Virgil’s mask off of him.

“Things D said…and…things they did to me…and…and…I’m not a good omega…” Virgil can’t bear to look at either of his alphas.

“What do you mean you’re ‘not a good omega?’” Logan questions sadly.

“You’re the best omega in our worlds,” Patton declares. “We both love and care about you more than you could ever imagine.”

“I…” Virgil mouths. He can’t say it. He doesn’t want them to stop loving him. He doesn’t want D to be right. He wants to tell them everything and nothing at all because he trusts Logan and Patton (and even Roman) with everything his is, but he’s scared. “Do you care Logan?” Virgil whispers.

“Of course I do, dear,” Logan says with every bit of emotion he can manage into his voice. “I love and care about you more than all the Crofters in the world. I know I’m not the greatest at showing it, but you are the most important thing in the universe to me. I love you.”

Virgil sniffles like he’s going to cry as he wiggles closer to Logan so he can cuddle with the alpha. “I love you too.”

“Did D tell you that we don’t love or care about you?” Logan waits for a moment as Virgil nods his response. “He told you that just to manipulate you, Virgil. He knows nothing of the love Patton and I have for you.”

“You won’t love me for much longer…”

“Why’s that?”

Virgil wants to just say it, but he can’t find the words; so he pulls several sheets of paper that have been stapled together from his backpack. “Read this…” he hands the papers to Logan for the alpha to look over while Virgil enjoys what he believes to be the last few moments of cuddling with his alphas.


	49. Hospital Notes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan reads the doctor's notes from Virgil's hospital visit, and Virgil has a panic attack

Logan lets Virgil curl up against his side as he reads over the papers. They’re simply just the papers Virgil was given at the hospital, and most of it is difficult for someone who isn’t as smart as Logan to read. 

Even though Logan is normally in control of his emotions, he cannot help but react as he becomes angrier and angrier at D and Remus for what they did to his omega. Without realizing that he’s doing so, Logan begins to growl – which scares Virgil. As quickly as possible, Virgil wiggles closer to Patton in the small space and curls up in a ball so that his face and middle are protected.

“Logan,” Patton says to get the other alpha’s attention, “stop. You’re scaring him.”

“What?” Logan asks as he looks over to see his omega scared of (according to Patton) him.

“You started growling, and it scared him,” Patton explains as he pulls Virgil close to him. “Now apologize to him and explain what made you growl.”

“Virgil,” Logan addresses the omega. “Dear, I’m sorry I scared you. I didn’t mean to.”

“You hate me now,” Virgil mumbles into his arms.

“I don’t believe I could ever hate you,” Logan says gently. “As I already told you, you are the most important thing in the universe to me. I hate D and Remus – even more now that I know even a little bit of what you experienced.”

“I didn’t want it, but I…” Virgil starts to hyperventilate as he’s thrown into a panic attack by his own thoughts. “O-o-ome~”

“Kiddo, breathe,” Patton says as he unsuccessfully tries to pull the omega’s arms away from his face. “Baby, please look at us.” Virgil just shakes his head no as his whole body begins to shake. “You’re safe,” Patton mumbles. He hates seeing his dark, strange son like this. He wishes he could just take all the pain and fear away, but…he can’t.

“V, listen to Patton,” Roman adds from the driver’s seat. He wants to help his boyfriends calm their omega but can’t while driving.

“Virgil,” Logan addresses the omega as he tries to aid Patton in getting the omega to put his arms down. Somehow, he actually manages to get the omega to look at him. Logan helps the omega calm his breathing before saying anything else. “Better?” he finally asks.

Virgil looks at Logan sadly. He doesn’t know whether to nod or shake his head no. He’s calmer and no longer hyperventilating, but he’s still sad and scared. “I don’t know,” he murmurs.

“Virgil, they forced a baby into you and your body rejected it,” Logan states. “That doesn’t make you a bad omega even if they told you otherwise. Nearly half of all pregnancies end in a miscarriage for bonded mates. That number is much higher for an unbonded pair. Your body was just waiting for a child that Patton or I will put in you someday – or possibly even Roman if you ever decide you want him. You did nothing wrong, and I will never be angry at you for something that is out of your control. Okay?” Virgil just sniffles and nods, and Logan leans close to give the omega a kiss on the top of his head.

“Thanks for noticing me,” Roman says in his best Eeyore impression to try to get the omega to smile. Through the rearview mirror, the alpha can see that it works for a second, so he counts that as a win.

Patton, is in complete shock when Logan mentions that Virgil had a miscarriage. “Pregnant?” Patton says softly.

“Don’t be mad Daddy,” Virgil whimpers.

“I’m not mad at you, kiddo,” Patton reassures the omega. “I’m mad at them.”

Virgil nods and goes silent for a few minutes. “Princey, how long until we’re home?” he asks when he finally speaks up again.

“Should just be another two hours,” Roman answers, “so we’ll be there soon.”


	50. Diaper Changes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patton and Logan being cute and willing to help their mate after D and Remus forcing Virgil into diapers for four months
> 
> Even though I tried to avoid the gross and focus on cute as much as possible, it is still kind ick. This is something that would need to be addressed at least once though because four months in diapers cannot be good for Virgil.

When they finally make it back home, Virgil is asleep once more. Carefully, Patton lifts Virgil out of the car and holds him bridal style. Just from the fact he can hold the omega like this, Patton can tell Virgil has lost a lot of weight because he couldn’t lift his mate more than an inch off the ground before.

“Daddy?” Virgil says in a scared voice as his eyes shoot open when he’s lifted.

“Shhh,” Patton shushes the omega. “Daddy’s right here. I was just going to carry you up to our room and get you into some pjs so we can cuddle.”

“Okay,” Virgil yawns as he calms at the sight of his alpha. He leans his head against the alpha’s chest and lets himself be carried inside and upstairs to their (formally just Virgil’s) bedroom. Logan follows them upstairs.

Carefully, Patton lays his omega on the bed and starts to undress him. He pulls Virgil’s socks and shoes off before moving to undo the omega’s fly and pull off his jeans to find a hospital diaper underneath. “A diaper?” Patton questions out loud. Why was his omega wearing a diaper?

“They…D and Remus…wouldn’t let me use a toilet,” Virgil explains flatly. “It made all that weaker, so they put this on me at the hospital…because I don’t have complete control over my bladder…”

“I’ll go to the store and get some clean diapers for you then,” Logan states.

“I-I haven’t lost it completely,” Virgil says quickly…right before there’s a soft hissing sound as he wets his diaper. Virgil tries his best to look upset and disgusted, but Logan can tell that there’s at least some level of pleasure the omega is feeling.

“I understand that you don’t want to wear it, my dear, but this is solely for the purpose of keeping your clothes and the furniture clean until further notice.” The way that the alpha says the last three words lets Virgil know Logan could tell he wasn’t completely disgusted.

“Okay…” Virgil says with a nod.

“I’ll be back soon,” Logan tells his mate and boyfriend with a kind smile. He quickly goes to the store and gets Virgil clean diapers and anything else he thinks his omega may want or need before heading home. 

Thankfully Logan isn’t gone long so Patton is able to keep their sleepy omega from falling asleep. After Logan returns, Patton changes Virgil’s diaper for him despite the omega’s protests that he can do it himself and dresses the omega in a skeleton onesie.

“Come on kiddo,” Patton says a few minutes after he cleans everything up and finds a place to keep the supplies. “Let’s get you to bed.” He and Logan both climb in bed with their omega and hold him close. It only takes a few minutes for Virgil to fall asleep in the arms of his alphas. Sadly though, a few hours later, he wakes up his mates (and Roman who is down the hall) as he starts screaming in his sleep as he has a nightmare.


	51. Nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The three alphas try and figure out how to wake Virgil up from his nightmare.

A few hours after falling asleep between Patton and Logan, Virgil wakes up his mates (and Roman who is down the hall) as he starts screaming in his sleep because of a nightmare. “Virgil?” Patton and Logan both shout as they wake up.

“I think he’s having a nightmare,” Logan states.

Patton didn’t need Logan telling him what he could figure out for himself, so he just ignores the other alpha’s comment. “Kiddo, wake up!” Patton says worriedly as he gently shakes Virgil.

“V, darling, you’re safe,” Logan tries to reassure although it sounds a bit awkward coming out of his mouth. “Please wake up.”

“Is everyone alright‽” Roman yells as he bursts into the room with his sword. “Virgil?”

“He’s having a nightmare, and we can’t wake him up,” Logan informs Roman.

“I’m doing my best, Logan,” Patton hisses in frustration. “Help me!”

“Don’t you think I would be doing more if I knew how?” Logan snarls back.

“I thought you were the smart one who knew everything,” Patton actually mocks.

“I am!”

“Then help me wake him!”

Roman sits down his sword and watches his pack for a moment as he decides how help. “Hey,” he says to get the attention of the other two alphas. “Time out for thee, and time out for thee. Focus on issues, or focus on me.” Once he knows he has the others attention, he continues talking. “I know both of you only want the best for Virgil, but if you keep fighting, you’re going to do more harm than good.”

“Roman’s right,” Logan admits. “He’ll be terrified if he wakes up to find us fighting.”

“Then how do we wake him?” Patton asks. Virgil tosses and turns as he continues to scream between his two alphas.

“I may have an idea to help calm him down at least,” Roman suggests.

“Then please,” Logan says as he starts to move off the bed.

“Stay there Logan,” Roman orders the nerdy alpha before he can move too far. He waits for Logan to sit back down in the bed before he gives his idea. “Okay…Patton do you still have your weighted blanket?”

“Yeah?” the alpha answers. “It should still be in the closet in my old room.”

“Okay,” Roman says as he thinks. “Stay there while I go get it. Just…hold him like you do when he has a panic attack – how he always seems secure but not…what’s the word…unable to move. I’ll be right back.” Before anyone can respond, Roman dashes from the room to go get the blanket.

Confused but willing to do anything to help his screaming mate, Patton pulls Virgil into his lap and holds him tight. It’s a bit difficult to hold onto the omega because he keeps kicking and squirming, but Patton manages. Logan moves as close as he can to Virgil and Patton, and rubs his omega’s back in soothing circles like he would if his mate was awake while Patton hums softly. Virgil’s voice cracks as his voice starts to give out.

A few minutes later Roman runs back in the room carrying the 20-pound blanket like it’s nothing. Wordlessly, he moves towards the bed and tucks Virgil and his mates in under the blanket – making sure that Virgil’s head and feet aren’t covered.

“How is this supposed to help wake him?” Logan asks. Beside him, in Patton’s arms, Virgil still squirms, but his movements are much more restricted. 

“Did I say I knew how to wake him?” Roman asks. “No. I said I would help calm him.”

“Well it’s not working,” Patton says worriedly. “He’s going to lose his voice if he keeps screaming like this.” The alpha lets out a soft, distressed sound that can barely be heard because of Virgil’s screaming. He’s worried about his mate, and he feels completely helpless to do anything even though the omega is in his lap. “Virgil, please wake up?” Patton mumbles as he nuzzles his nose against Virgil’s cheek. “Please.”

“If we address this problem like we are simply trying to calm him, I may have a solution,” Logan claims. “I…I don’t want this to be what we use as a means of avoiding helping Virgil, but…let me try something…” Carefully he moves just enough so he can get to where his bond bite is on Virgil’s neck. He kisses the mark softly before letting his front teeth just sit on it for a moment. He doesn’t put enough pressure on the mark to even get close to breaking skin, but it is enough that the omega’s body should recognize his alpha at his neck. After a couple seconds, Virgil’s screaming calms to soft whines and whimpers and he stops wiggling as much, and Logan moves his mouth away from the omega’s neck.

“What did you just do?” Patton asks.

“Simple,” Logan shrugs, “Our individual marks work as pressure points. By placing my teeth on my mark, Virgil’s body was able to recognize my presence and send a small rush of various chemicals – including serotonin and oxytocin – to his brain. Imagine an adrenaline rush, but instead of causing a fight or flight response it causes one to experience a rush of pleasure by various means. Although most alphas, including myself, choose to only do this during sex in order to enhance their mate’s experience, it can also be used as a last resort to calm an omega down when they’re experiencing extreme amounts of distress. It would work if you did it to your mark as well, but it would cause the opposite reaction if either of us would to bite the wrong side or if another alpha – pack member or not – would attempt to do it.”

“That is actually interesting,” Roman says.

“Really?” Logan questions.

“I didn’t fall asleep while you were talking, so I would say so,” Roman laughs.

“Maybe he’ll wake up now that he’s calmer,” Patton says hopefully as he turns the conversation back to the whimpering omega in his lap. “Kiddo,” he mumbles softly to Virgil. “Wake up.” He kisses the corner of Virgil’s mouth. “Daddy wants to see your beautiful brown eyes.” He hums softly and litters soft kisses on the omega’s face as he tries to get the omega to wake up this way. 

It takes a minute or so, but eventually Virgil’s eyes blink open. “Daddy?” the omega whimpers softly. “Alpha?”

“We’re both here,” Logan says with a relieved sigh. “Princey is here too. You’re safe.”

Without warning, Virgil hugs both of his alphas as tight as he can. “I-I…” he tries to say anything, but words aren’t really working right now.

“You’re safe,” Patton whispers as he hugs his omega back. “It was just a bad dream. You’re safe with us.” 

Virgil nods but doesn’t let go of either alpha. 

“Do you want to talk about it, kiddo?” Patton asks.

The omega shakes his head no in response.

“Do you want to go downstairs and watch cartoons until you’ve calmed down a little?”

Virgil nods.

“Okay.” Patton kisses Virgil gently and smiles at them. “We love you kiddo.”

“I love you too,” Virgil says in almost a whisper. 

A few moments later, after Logan moves the blanket off of them, Patton carefully stands up with Virgil still in his arms and carries him downstairs so they can sit on the couch. Both Roman (who is carrying the weighted blanket) and Logan follow quickly behind them. Roman wraps Patton and Virgil up in the blanket and Logan goes to get some juice for Virgil as Patton helps Virgil decide on what cartoon they’re going to watch. Eventually, the omega settles on Danny Phantom, and Virgil and his family watch the show until they all fall asleep on the couch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SPOILERS: As of right now, I'm planning on skipping ahead to Virgil's heat in either the next chapter or the one after, but no promises


	52. Two Weeks Later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two weeks pass and every day is just about the same until it's different

Every day is nearly the same for Logan, Patton, Roman and Virgil. They wake up on the couch. Patton makes breakfast for everyone. Two of the alphas dress and go to work at Logan and Patton’s store. (Roman started helping out there more so Logan and Patton can have more time at home with their mate.) Virgil will go to his room alone and draw until whichever alpha is home convinces him to come eat lunch. After lunch, the two of them usually find some activity to keep them occupied until the others get back from work. More than a few times, when Patton or Logan are the ones at home, the “activity” almost leads to sex…until Virgil starts to panic and they have to stop. In the evenings, they’ll have dinner and watch movies until it is time for bed. They never get to stay in bed all night though due to Virgil’s nightmares. Once they wake him up and make sure he’s calm, they’ll go downstairs to watch cartoons until they fall asleep, and the cycle starts again. 

The only day that did not follow this pattern was one day where Virgil visited Dr. Picani because his alphas asked him too. He has more appointments scheduled with the therapist, but he’s only gone once so far since he’s been home. Additionally, every day, the alphas have to remind Virgil that he’s fine and doesn’t need to apologize for everything or ask for permission to take care of basic needs. It is certainly a slow process to get things somewhat back to normal, but Logan, Patton, and Roman are all willing to do whatever they can to help that process along.

One morning, after two long weeks of their routine, Virgil wakes up on the couch (like always) to find the alphas already at the dining table eating breakfast. “Hi,” he mumbles softly as he sits up and rubs his eyes.

“Hey kiddo!” Patton says excitedly as both Logan and Roman tell Virgil good morning.

“What’s for breakfast, Daddy?” Virgil asks with a yawn.

“Patton made some amazing chocolate chip pancakes,” Roman says with his mouth full.

“They’re even better with raspberry Crofters,” Logan points out. “I’m willing to share if you’d like to some.”

Virgil can’t help but smile softly as he gets up and makes his way to the table. “I’ll try it, but first…may I have a kiss?” he asks Logan as he sits down between beside him.

“What have Daddy and I both told you about asking for affection?” Logan asks.

“Unless I want sex, I don’t need to ask,” Virgil huffs.

“Exactly,” Logan confirms as Patton makes Virgil a plate of pancakes in the kitchen. “How many times have we told you this in the past two weeks?”

“Are you actually asking me that question? I'm genuinely asking because I-I can't tell. Do you…Do you want me to? I can count them up.” Virgil goes quiet for a moment as he counts in his head.

“No. No. It’s fine.”

“One hundred fifty-six…”

“It’s fine, dear. You don’t need to count.”

“You're just so literal, I-I don't…sometimes it’s hard to tell.”

“Since you did count, this can be one hundred fifty-seven.” There’s the slightest hint of a laugh in Logan’s voice. “Now do you still want that kiss, Virgil?” Virgil blushes a bit as he nods, and Logan can’t help the smile that appears on his face as he leans in and gives Virgil a sweet kiss.

“Where’s my good morning kiss, Virgil?” Patton says with a fake pout on his face as he makes his way over to the table with a plate of pancakes for Virgil.

“I haven’t forgotten about you,” Virgil chuckles as he stands up. He lets Patton sit down the plate of food before giving the alpha a kiss. “Better Daddy?”

“Much better, kiddo,” Patton answers.

Virgil actually smiles happily as he sits back down. “Who’s staying with me today?” the omega asks as he shovels Crofters covered pancakes into his mouth.

“If I am correct, it’s Patton’s turn unless you have a preference,” Logan answers.

“Will you come home at lunch, Alpha?” Virgil requests innocently.

“Would you rather me just stay with you instead of Patton?”

“No! I mean…I want both of you home, but I know you have to work…so…maybe come home for lunch?” Virgil can’t tell why, but he wants to be closer than normal to his alphas today. Just the idea of either of them being out of the house feels wrong to him. To be honest, he wouldn’t mind Roman staying home as well, but he isn’t craving more and more of his presence like he is with his alphas.

“I’ll see what I can do, handsome, but I’m not promising anything.”

“Okay. Thank you, Logan.”

“You’re welcome, darling.”

Before too much longer, Logan and Roman have to get dressed and leave for work. Logan gives Virgil a kiss on his lips before heading out the door. A couple minutes later, while Patton cleans up the kitchen, Virgil goes upstairs to get his tablet. Instead of staying upstairs like he normally does though, the omega comes back downstairs and plops on the couch.

“Daddy,” Virgil calls to Patton from the couch, “will you turn down the AC after you finish cleaning? It’s hot in here.”

“Can you go ahead and do it, kiddo?” Patton asks. “It’s going to be a little bit if not.”

Virgil huffs but goes to turn down the temperature himself. Since it’s just him and Patton home, he strips his pajamas off as well. His skin feels like it’s on fire from how hot he is, but turning down the AC and undressing should help. Right? Virgil walks back to the couch and grabs his tablet. He hopes to finish a comic he’s working on today so he can have at least one of his alphas give their opinion on the new character he created before sending it to Joan so they can send it to the editor. He just has to ignore the heat and finish it.


	53. Heat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil goes into heat and finally admits (more like begs) for Patton to take care of it

After he finishes cleaning the kitchen, it doesn’t take Patton long to realize his boy is going into heat. In fact, he can tell what’s going on as soon as he sits down on the other end of the couch. Besides the sweet and enticing smell of heat, Patton can see the way Virgil’s brows are knitted in concentration as he draws and how the omega is having trouble keeping his hips still. The sight before him mixed with Virgil’s delicious scent has Patton quickly growing hard under the cat onesie he’s wearing. “Virgil,” Patton says softly.

“Hmm?” Virgil responds without looking away from his tablet.

“You know you shouldn’t ignore your heat, kiddo,” Patton tells his omega as he moves a couple inches closer to his mate.

“I’m fine Daddy,” Virgil protests. “It’s just a bit hot. I’m fine though.”

Everything in Patton wants to put a knot deep inside his mate. He wants to hear Virgil’s moan as he’s fucked into the sofa. Without thinking, Patton starts to palm himself through his onesie. He wants his omega so badly, but he also doesn’t want to frighten Virgil. “I can smell your heat, baby boy,” Patton breathes.

“I’m fine Daddy! And…even if I wasn’t…”

“Not ready to have sex while thinking clearly?”

Virgil nods in response to Patton’s question. “I-I want it, but…” Virgil’s focus has been ripped away from his tablet as he hungrily watches his alpha palm himself.

“Don’t worry, kiddo.” Patton stands up long enough to take off his onesie before sitting back down. Like normal, he’s not wearing any underwear. “I’ll sit right here, and whenever you decide you need a knot, it is yours to have. The same thing goes if you want me to get you a toy or eat you out or call Logan or even Roman for you.” Patton can’t help the possessive growl that leaves him when he suggests that Roman could fuck his omega. “I won’t touch what’s mine unless you want it or you start to become heat sick.” Patton knows he can’t just let his mate ignore his heat completely without experiencing what is comparable to a (possibly deadly) heatstroke, so that’s where he draws the line at not touching his mate.

Virgil licks his lips hungrily at the sight of Patton just a few feet from him as well as the alphas words. “But what about you, Daddy?”

“I’ll be fine. I’ll just be waiting to have what’s mine.”

“O-okay Daddy.” Virgil forces himself to look away from the alpha and back to his tablet. He’s not mentally ready to climb onto his alpha’s lap and ride Patton’s hard cock, but just the idea of Patton’s knot has his mind going fuzzy. He can wait though. He knows he can.

Somehow, Virgil is able to force himself to focus on his comic for a few hours before his need consumes him and he’s forced to toss his tablet aside. Painful cramps wreck his body and all he can think about is having a knot fill his empty hole, but he’s too scared. Even though it would be Patton taking care of him, Virgil’s scared. “Daddy, it hurts,” Virgil whines as he curls up on his side.

“Are you ready for me to take care of it?” Patton asks in a husky voice that has Virgil moaning just from the sound.

“I-I’m scared,” Virgil admits.

“That doesn’t answer my question, kiddo.”

“Please Daddy.” Virgil whimpers softly. “I’m scared, but make it stop hurting.”

“Good boy. How do you want Daddy to help?”

“E-eat me out? Then…then can I have your cock?”

“You may have whatever you need, Virgil.” Patton moves so he’s on his knees on the floor beside his omega. “Sit up.” The alpha watches as Virgil scrambles to do as told. “Good boy,” Patton praises his mate as he quickly removes Virgil’s diaper (that is thankfully only soaked with slick). 

A needy groan escapes Patton as he sees how hard his omega’s little cock is as well as slick pooling out of Virgil’s hole. “Daddy, please,” Virgil whines. That’s all the encouragement Patton needed. He wraps his lips teasingly around Virgil’s cock and starts working on it – completely ignoring the omega’s hole. 

Virgil whines and begs for more. Patton’s mouth feels so good on his sensitive cock, but it’s not enough. He needs something filling his aching hole, and he knows Patton knows this. After a few moments, Patton finally comes off his mate’s cock with a pop before quickly moving to lick and suck at the omega’s hole. The omega’s moans fill the room as Patton’s mouth works. It feels too good, but it isn’t even close to enough. “Daddy,” Virgil moans. “Need your cock. P-please.”

“I see no one thought to call me,” Logan’s voice comes from somewhere behind them. By the time he reaches the couch, the alpha has stripped down to only his tie. “At least I get a little more fun than just lunch.” Logan pulls the omega into his lap as he sits down.

“Want Daddy’s knot,” Virgil whines like a little kid when he’s placed on Logan’s lap.

“You’ll get it,” Logan promises. “You know how much I love watching you take your Daddy’s big cock in your little hole.” He hasn’t been home for more than a few minutes, but Virgil’s heat is already forcing his logical thinking out the window. 

“I need Daddy~” Virgil’s interrupted by a loud moan as Logan kisses and nibbles on his bond bite and his mind goes blank. “Alpha,” he moans desperately as he starts to grind his hips down onto Logan’s lap.

“How do you want me to play with you while Daddy has his way with you?” Logan asks. His voice sounds deeper and…sexier than normal as he speaks.

“Want your mouth,” Virgil whimpers. He needs a knot so badly.

“Where do you want it?”

“Everywhere?”

“As you wish, my love.”

Virgil gasps as he’s lifted a bit roughly by his hips and pulled from Logan’s lap to Patton’s. “Why don’t you show Alpha how much you need Daddy’s knot?” Patton all but orders. His normal thinking is almost gone for the time being and instead replaced with something much more primal due to waiting so long for his omega to ask for help. He’s still there enough mentally to be able to stop and take care of his mate if necessary, but he’s being almost completely driven by his need to be inside his mate.

Virgil moans as he lines himself up and sinks down onto Patton’s hard cock. He gives himself a second to adjust before he starts riding his alpha hard and fast. Although he’s still scared, his need is much more important at the moment. He moans and cries in pleasure, but most of his sounds are swallowed by Logan as the alpha kisses him heatedly. It doesn’t take the omega long to cum. Virgil doesn’t stop bouncing on his alpha’s cock until Patton finally knots him and he cums again with a cry of pleasure though.

“Better kiddo?” Patton asks as the fog in his mind clears.

“So full,” Virgil mumbles.

Patton just laughs a little as he turns to watch Logan cum in his hand. “One of us should warn Roman,” Patton thinks to suggest.

“I will in a moment,” Logan responds as he holds his hand up for his omega to lick clean if he wishes too. Virgil’s sex addled brain happily accepts Logan’s offer without a second thought. “Good omega,” Logan praises as he watches Virgil. “We love you.”

“Love you too,” Virgil manages to say.

“Now get some rest, kiddo,” Patton advises his omega. “Both of us will be right here when you wake up.”


	54. Do You Want Princey?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil talks through whether or not he wants Roman to be his as well

When Virgil wakes up from his nap, he’s no longer on Patton’s knot. In fact, he’s not even in Patton’s lap; he’s in Logan’s. “Where’s Daddy?” Virgil mumbles sleepily.

“He’s in the kitchen,” Logan answers.

“I’m right here kiddo,” Patton yells from the kitchen where Logan just said he was. He’s dressed in his cat onesie from earlier while Virgil and Logan are still naked.

“I’m also here,” Roman says from the other side of the couch.

Virgil jumps when the other alpha speaks. He hadn’t even realized Roman was home yet. “H-hi Princey,” Virgil says as the alpha laughs.

“Virgil…” Logan hums. “Daddy and I were wondering…do you want us to share you with Roman?”

“What?” Virgil questions the alpha.

“We…we’re willing to share you with Roman if you’d like…” Logan answers. “It is your choice though.”

“I…” Virgil looks over to Roman before looking up at Logan. “I don’t know, Alpha.”

“Would you care to elaborate?”

“Where would I even start?”

“Well…why don’t you list out some pros and cons and I will do my best to help you come up with a logical solution?”

“That…that might work.”

“Okay. Let’s start with pros. What do you like about the idea of being in a romantic relationship with Roman?”

“He’s brave and chivalrous. He’s funny. He’s willing to help me whenever you or Daddy can’t. It would make things easier on your and Daddy's relationship with him if I'm his as well. Also, he is handsome, but not as handsome as you or Daddy.” 

“I resent that!” Roman shrieks defensively. “I am much more handsome than either of your alphas.”

“On that note, he’s often rude and narcissistic,” Virgil points out. “He’s prideful. He’s a clueless moron most of the time. There’s a chance he’ll be even somewhat similar to his brother in bed. Plus, There isn’t room for him to cuddle with us in bed.”

“If part of your reasoning is not enough room in bed, we can look into getting a larger bed or I could sleep elsewhere,” Logan suggests. His idea of sleeping in a different bed at night earns a growl from his omega. “Bigger bed it is,” he alpha laughs as he rubs his mate’s back.

“Also, how am I supposed to know how my brother is in bed?” Roman asks.

“Kinks?” Virgil suggests.

“What?” Roman says completely shocked. Was his boyfriends’ mate asking him what his kinks were?

“What are your kinks?”

Okay. Roman had heard the omega correctly. “I-I um…” Roman stutters. “I like BDSM – especially the bondage part… I also like roleplay from time to time…” It’s clear that the alpha is uncomfortable saying this out loud.

“Okay… That’s okay…with some…rules…” Maybe with some sort of rule system, he won’t be reminded of Remus or D. He’ll know that Roman knows what he’s okay with and hopefully won’t pass that line.

“Rules?”

“You can’t call me a slut, whore, bitch or anything along those lines, for one.”

“I would never call you those things, V!”

“You actually have to listen to my safe word instead of ignoring it.”

“Who in their right mind would ignore safe words‽”

“Any spanking is with hands only… And…at least for now, no blindfolds. I…I don’t mind being blindfolded, but…”

“Not right now?”

“Yeah… Also…I want Logan to be in the room when you bond to me and anytime you want to do something kinky.”

“What?” Logan and Roman question at the same time.

“Logan likes watching and exhibitionism, and he’s more in control of his possessiveness than Daddy,” Virgil points out. Patton is only helping to prove Virgil’s point since he’s been softly growling in the kitchen since kinks were first mentioned. “Daddy’s usually only okay with Alpha – especially if he gets to touch and not just look. Plus, it would just help me feel…safe.” Virgil is completely oblivious to the fact he’s slowly grinding down on Logan’s lap and hardening cock. Between his heat and the conversation, his body is quickly craving a knot.

“So is that a yes?” Roman asks. “I agree to your rules, and I can add my own mark on your pretty neck?”

“If you’d like,” Virgil mumbles shyly.

“I’d like that very much,” Roman says in a voice that is some strange combination of a growl and a purr.

“I think I deserve to have my knot in my mate first,” Logan growls sexily right by Virgil’s ear. He drops his hand so it’s right above the omega’s cock as Patton makes his way out of the kitchen to join his mate and boyfriend. “Why don’t we show Princey how you like to be taken by your alphas?”


	55. Roman's Turn (part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil tells Roman his safe words

Later that night, after Logan has fucked his mate into the couch and they have all eaten dinner, Logan carries a whining Virgil upstairs to their bedroom with Roman following close behind them. Virgil’s mind has once again gone to mush due to his heat and ever growing need for a knot. “Alpha,” Virgil whimpers. “I need it.”

“I know you do, my love,” Logan hum softly. “You’ll get a knot soon.” 

Virgil just whines in response. He wants a knot now. He doesn’t want to wait. Although his rational mind knows Patton’s jealousy is the reason they’re going up to the bedroom, at the moment he can’t understand why he couldn’t just be fucked on the couch again.

When they make it to the bedroom, Logan walks in the room and carefully lays Virgil on the bed while Roman locks the door. “Lo, may I borrow your tie?” Roman asks with a sexy growl. He doesn’t take his eyes off Virgil as he holds out his hand for the other alpha to hand him the tie.

“You know Virgil’s rules,” Logan says as he hands takes off his tie. “No blindfolding.”

“I wasn’t planning to use your tie as a blindfold,” Roman huffs.

Logan just rolls his eyes at the other alpha before turning his attention to the omega on the bed. “Virgil, dear, tell Roman about your safe words,” Logan orders his mate.

“Daddy likes me using traffic lights, but I changed the colors,” Virgil says.

“Tell him what your colors are,” Logan instructs.

“Purple is good; blue is something’s wrong, but I’m okay; black is stop.”

“Good boy. Now how do you tell us to stop and make sure you’re okay if you can’t speak?”

“I hit or kick or knock on whatever I’m on three times.”

“Good boy.” Logan leans over the bed and gives his omega a kiss. He’s careful not to touch the squirming man’s body even though he wants to.

“Alpha,” Virgil whines. “I need it. Please.”

“Ssssh,” Logan hushes his mate. “Roman’s going to give you what you need, but I’ll be right here enjoying the show.”

“Promise?”

“I Promise, Virgil. After all, that was one of your rules.” Logan gives his mate another kiss before stepping away from the bed and sitting down at Virgil’s desk. “Have fun,” he tells the other alpha.


	56. Roman's Turn (part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman finally mates with Virgil.

“Have fun,” Logan says to Roman as he sits down at Virgil’s desk.

“Oh I will,” the alpha says in his normal cocky way. The second he turns to look at Virgil though, Roman’s expression completely changes to something dark yet not dangerous. “Roll over, handsome,” Roman purrs. When Virgil doesn’t move, Roman lets out a soft growl. “Virgil. Roll over.” The alpha waits for Virgil to follow his order before he continues. “That’s better.” He moves to the side of the bed and grabs the omega’s ass a bit roughly. “I was going to go easy on you. If you don’t follow orders, I won’t be so nice.”

Virgil can only whimper and try to get away from Roman’s hand. It feels wrong, and the alpha’s words frighten him just a little. Logan immediately notices his mate’s uneasiness and says, “You’re safe, darling. I’m right here, and if you need to stop at any point you know how to tell Roman.” Virgil nods in response and stares at his mate as Roman moves his hands behind his back and ties his wrists together with Logan’s tie. 

For someone into BDSM, Roman is being very gentle overall. “Logan’s right,” Roman hums. “Your safe, and I’m going to fuck you until either you’re knotted or you tell me to stop.” The alpha backs away from the bed for a second while he’s undresses.

Roman watches as Virgil wiggles and squirms in the bed and somehow ends up flopping onto his side. The omega needs a knot so bad it hurts, but he can’t reach his own hole or his cock to relieve even a little bit of the heat in his belly. “Alpha,” Virgil whines for Logan. “Make it stop hurting.”

A pang of jealousy rises up in Roman’s chest when he hears the omega beg for his mate. This is supposed to be his turn. This is supposed to be when he mates with V. Before he can stop himself, a loud and dangerous sounding growl escapes Roman. He’s the one who wants the omega on the bed, and he plans to get what he wants…within reason. “You’re talking to the wrong alpha, Sunshine,” Roman snarls as he rolls Virgil back onto his stomach. He takes a second to check that Virgil’s head is turned to one side so he isn’t face down in the pillows before smacking the omega’s ass hard.

“P-princey,” Virgil whimpers.

“Count,” Roman orders before spanking the omega again.

“T-two,” Virgil stammers. Roman spanks Virgil again. “Three.” Virgil’s be lying is he didn’t admit that he was actually enjoying his spanking. It may just be because an alpha he trusts keeps touching his ass, but he really doesn’t care at the moment. By the time Roman gets to five, Virgil’s biting back moans.

“Someone’s enjoying themselves,” Virgil hears Roman laugh. He swipes the pad of his thumb over the omega’s wet hole – which earns a needy cry from the omega.

“Please,” Virgil begs. “Need a knot.” Tears well up in his eyes from desperation. He doesn’t know how much longer he can wait. Everything hurts and he just needs someone to make it stop. The spanking was enjoyable, but that’s not what his body craves.

“Can’t wait any longer, Hot Topic?”

“Please. I need it. Don’t make me beg.”

“It sounds to me like you already are begging.”

“Princey! Please!”

“That’s much better. You’re begging for the right alpha this time.” Roman hums softly as he finally moves so he’s on his knees on the bed behind the omega. He grabs onto the tie that’s tied around Virgil’s wrists as he pulls the omega to his chest. “Are you going to put on a show for your alpha?” While using one hand to keep the omega held against him, Roman uses his other hand to hold Virgil’s head so he can’t look away from Logan sitting at the desk and slowly stroking his cock.

Virgil can’t hold back a moan from just the sight of his mate. “Y-yes. Please Ro! I need it!” Without more than a second’s warning, Roman lines himself up and thrusts up into the omega. “Blue!” Virgil shouts suddenly. His body screams at him to get away from Roman. The alpha’s cock doesn’t feel right in him, but Virgil knows that’s only because Roman isn’t either of his mates. It takes everything in the omega to stay put and not try to pull away.

The second Virgil yells the color, both of the alpha’s attentions flip from sex to making sure the omega is okay. “Virgil, dear, what’s wrong?” Logan asks as he moves from the desk chair to the edge of the bed.

“Feels wrong,” Virgil sniffles as he leans towards Logan. He can’t reach for the alpha due to his wrists being tied.

“I know darling,” the alpha mumbles as he pulls his mate out of Roman’s arms (but not off his cock).

“Do you want Logan to be in bed with us?” Roman asks as he unties Virgil’s wrists.

“Please?” Virgil asks with a soft whimper.

“Anything for you,” Logan hums softly. He places a trail of kisses along Virgil’s face and neck – starting at the omega’s lips and ending at his bond bite. “Just relax, my love. We’re going to take good care of you.” He nibbles a bit at the mark before kissing it again. He completely ignores his own hard cock.

Roman stays still inside of the omega until Virgil’s soft moans fill the room. Once he’s sure the omega’s relaxed though, he carefully lifts the omega up before slowly easing him back onto his cock. He makes sure to keep his pace slow and teasing until Virgil is begging for more – which Roman immediately gives him. When Roman finally knots Virgil a little bit later, he leaves his mark on the back of his new mate’s neck as Virgil shouts his name and cums.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As of right now, I'm planning for the next chapter to be the last. This is mainly because I have an idea for another fic (for another fandom) that I want to write if my brain can focus on anything besides this cuteness. As you may have noticed though, I have set this fic as part of a series. That's because I am hoping to make at least a part two to this sometime in the near future. Whether I do that before or after the new fic idea only my ADHD knows.   
> I've loved all the support I've gotten for this! Thank y'all so much!! 💜💙🖤❤️💛💚


	57. The End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter of this story

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There should (brain willing) be a sequel sometime in the future, so keep an eye on the series. For now though, this is it for our sweet boys.  
> A HUGE thanks to everyone for all the love and support on this. Y'all are amazing! 💜💙🖤❤️💛💚

Virgil spends most of his time for the rest of his heat in bed and on a knot. Although it is clear that he’s scared when thinking clearly, his body’s need is almost insatiable. Thankfully though, Virgil has three alphas that are more than willing to take care of their mate.

After his heat ends, things go back to the same as they were before Virgil’s heat. Virgil still has nightmares every night, and his mates still have to calm down. The alpha’s still take turns staying home with the omega, and Virgil has more therapy appointments scheduled with Dr. Picani. 

Virgil also continues to make comics and has created a new character for his comics based off the best traits of his alphas. Even though he was planning to retire, he can’t due his need for a way to redirect his emotions and better understand what he experienced when he was captured by D and Remus. Creating his stories are a form of healing. They always have been, and Virgil believes that they will continue to help him until he does eventually heal fully.

A week and a half after his heat, Patton wakes up in the too small bed he shares with his mate and boyfriends to find that Virgil isn’t curled up between him and Logan like he always is. “Virgil?” the alpha says worriedly as he sits up. Careful not to wake the others, Patton slips out of bed so he can go find his mate. He peeks in the adjoining bathroom, but his mate isn’t there. (He doesn’t notice the pregnancy tests on the counter.) He checks the other upstairs bathroom and all the empty bedrooms, but Virgil isn’t in any of those rooms either. “Virgil?” he calls as he walks downstairs. “Where are you, kiddo?”

“I’m in here, Daddy,” Virgil’s voice comes from the kitchen.

When Patton walks in the kitchen, he sees Virgil sitting on top of the fridge eating a bowl of chocolate ice cream with what look like small pieces of jerky on top. “What are you doing up there, Virgil?” the alpha asks.

“Eating.”

“Eating what?”

“Ice cream…and bacon bits.”

“Why?”

“I was hungry.”

“Why bacon bits with your ice cream?”

“It sounded good.” Virgil can’t help the annoyed tone to his voice. Why is his alpha asking him stupid questions? He’s hungry and he wanted ice cream and some sort of meat. Patton should have been able to figure that out. “Do you have any other obvious questions?”

“Virgil Sanders,” the alpha warns, “you know I don’t like that tone of voice.”

“Sorry Daddy,” Virgil huffs before eating a spoonful of ice cream. “You know I don’t like stu~ I mean obvious questions. At least I didn’t hiss at you.”

“That is…very true. Why are you eating something so…”

“Strange? Pregnancy cravings probably.”

Pregnant? Did Virgil just say he’s pregnant. Patton squeals happily and loudly. (Loud enough to wake up Logan and Roman upstairs, in fact.) “Pregnant?”

“Yeah.” Virgil can just smile down at his alpha. One of his mates - one of the three men he loves more than anything in the world (including himself) - successfully put a baby in him, and for the moment, Virgil is the happiest omega in the world.


End file.
